The Super Smash Brothers (64)
by Sonamydarkstory
Summary: This story takes place during the Nintendo 64 era and will only use characters from the first smash bros game or characters that are in the same game as those characters. Pages 1-11 are more of a prequel that takes place before the important part of the story. Start on page 12 if you want to skip the intro.
1. 1 Mario & Yoshi

Mario dimension:

Mario collects all 120 power stars and runs up the infinite stairs and goes down the pipe at the end of the hall. Mario looks up and past a massive group of obstacles, he sees the exit pipe a few hundred feet away up in the sky. He looks down and shakes his head and thinks keep it together, just one more level then I rescue Peach...and hopefully for the last time, mamamia...

After a brutal 15 minutes of running, jumping, climbing and dodging several obstacles, Mario makes it to the top and says get ready Bowser! He jumps in. Mario lands on a wide platform hovering way above a lava pit and comes face to face with Bowser. Bowser laughs and Mario says I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! Bowser says you want Peach back? Well you'll have to beat me first. Bowser spits out a huge fire blast at Mario and Mario double back flips over the blast to avoid it. Bowser charges at Mario and Mario runs at him and just before Bowser goes to head butt him, Mario front flips over Bowser but Bowser looks behind him and slashes at Mario with his tail. Mario gets 3 small cuts in his side and flew back but landed on his feet. Bowser says, you're finished! Mario has a grin on his face and says oh yeah? Mario reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small green box, he throws it into the air and it inflates then Mario jumps into the green block and a metal cap came out and Mario grabs it then puts it on. Mario turned into Metal Mario then charges at Bowser. Bowser has a concerned look on his face, and goes to punch Metal Mario and hits him in the face but hurts his wrist and yells out in pain. Metal Mario punches Bowser in the gut a few times and he stumbles back then Metal Mario jumps in the air and double drop kicks him in the face and sends him flying into a giant mine on the outskirts of the platform and he smashes into it and it explodes and Bowser flew off in the other direction and landed right in front of Metal Mario. Metal Mario looks down at Bowser passed out and looks up then sees Princess Peach hovering down towards him. All of a sudden, Bowser grunts and stands up then a black and red aura surround him and he grows another couple feet and gets more buff and his teeth and hair grew a bit longer and he had black eyes with red pupils. Metal Mario runs at Bowser and Bowser swings his tail and hits Metal Mario in the face and Mario fell and landed on his back. Bowser runs up and starts stomping on him, trying to crush him. Mario grabs his foot with both hands and manages to push Bowser off of him. Mario struggles to get up then punches Bowser in the face a couple times then Bowser slashes through Metal Mario and cuts right through the metal and into his flesh. Mario yells out in pain. Bowser head butts Metal Mario and puts a dent in his head and sends him flying. Bowser charges up a flamethrower then fires at Mario and he slowly melts away into nothing. Bowser lets out a long evil laugh. I have finally killed Mario! bwa ha ha ha!

Meanwhile on the roof top of the castle, Yoshi stood there waiting for Mario to finish off Bowser. He started to worry because he didn't think it would take so long then all of a sudden, the front door of the castle gets kicked out by Bowser and he walks out into the field with all his minions following him. He has Peach attached to a chain forcing her to follow him wherever he went. He tells his entire crew that Mario has finally been killed and it's time to find Yoshi and Luigi and kill them too. Yoshi looks sad when he hears the news so he jumps in behind the castle and runs off to go find Luigi.

2 Hours later:

Bowser had become way more powerful and held Peach captive. Peach cried as she grieved for Mario and Bowser laughs then pins her down and comes face to face with her. His eyes glowed black and red and he speaks in a deeper more raspy voice than before. Mario is finished and I'm going after Yoshi and Luigi next. You will be by my side for the rest of your life! She softly asks in a scared voice, what are you going to do with me? Bowser pauses then smirks, you'll found out soon enough...

Yoshi arrives back in town and knocks on the door of a house. The door opens and Luigi stands at the door. Yoshi tells Luigi about Mario's fate and how they plan to go after the two of them as well. Luigi is in disbelief, he asks Yoshi how its possible because Mario has triumphed over Bowser 3 times (mario bros 1, mario bros 3 and super mario world) but failed a 4th time. He tells Yoshi he wont be apart of it, he said hes done fighting and that's why he didn't help Mario on this adventure. Yoshi gets angry and cant believe Luigi wont help him beat Bowser so Yoshi slams the door and goes after Bowser himself.


	2. 2 Link

Zelda dimension:

Link was running up the stairs towards the top of the tower, he heard a piano playing way in the distance gradually getting louder. Link had collected all the spiritual stones, the medallions and every weapon he could find in the world and was on his way to save princess Zelda. The six sages appear in front of him in spirit form and all wish him luck. Link kicks the door open and the music stops. Ganondorf turns around and faces Link. Ganondorf's hand lights up with the triforce of power then Zelda and Link's hands both light up with the triforce of wisdom and courage. Zelda was being held prisoner in a pink gem and it vanished once Ganondorf stood up. He hovers off the ground then comes smashing down with a fist and breaks parts of the floor and they drop to the floor below them. Ganondorf charges up a blast and fires it at Link. Link uses his sword and smashes it back at a higher speed. Ganondorf hits it back with his cape and it keeps going back and forth, getting faster and faster until finally it smashes into Ganondorf and he falls to the ground and drops to his knees. Link uses the long shot and shoots the hook into Ganondorf's chest then flew towards him and took out the megaton hammer and smashed Ganondorf in the face and broke his nose and put a huge bruise on his face and he went flying and smacked into the wall. He gets up and looks angry. Hey Kid! if you think you're so great then lets see you block this one! He charges up a much bigger attack and blackish green energy floats through the air towards him as hes gathering energy in a big ball. Ganondorf launches the attack and Link takes out his mirror shield but it only deflects 3 of the blasts and the other 3 smash into Link and he falls to the ground in pain. 2 of the blasts fly past Ganondorf and explode into the walls but 1 blast hits Ganondorf and he grunts in pain but quickly recovers and starts to charge up the attack again. Link struggles to get up and saw his mirror shield was destroyed, he charges up his sword spin attack. Ganondorf drew more energy through the air and Links sword aura turned blue. Ganondorf turned all the energy into a ball and yells, HAAAAWWWWWW! and unleashes the attack, Link's sword aura at the last second, turned red and he unleashed his huge sword spin attack and the attack swatted back all the blasts and they all smashed into Ganondorf. Link uses the light arrow and shoots Ganondorf through the heart and he fell to his hand and knees. He grumbles...the great evil king Ganondorf, beaten by this kid? He throws up blood and falls on his face and stops moving. Zelda appears again and hovers down to Link. Link catches her in his arms then she says Link...look! Ganondorf starts to glow with a black and red aura and his eyes turn black and red, he gets more buff and he gets a long red cape and his hair grows a foot longer. Ganondorf looks towards them and starts laughing. Link runs at Ganondorf and swings his sword at him. Ganondorf catches the blade in his hand and it drew blood. Ganondorf then snatched the master sword from Link and broke it over his leg. He punches Link in the face and sends him flying and knocked a few teeth out. Zelda screams in fear when she sees Link take such a heavy hit. Link gets back up and shoots a light arrow at Ganondorf but he dodged. Link shoots 2 more and they both miss. Zelda shoots Ganondorf with a beam that holds him in place then Link shoots one more light arrow at Ganondorf and hits him in the face and he grunts then falls to his knees again. Link quickly runs up right in front of him and uses dins fire and blasts Ganondorf and he stumbles back 5 feet. Link used up the last of his magic with that attack. He takes out the bigoron sword and starts swinging at Ganondorf but he was too slow and kept missing him. Ganondorf kicks Link in the gut and he buckles then Ganondorf charges up his warlock punch. HAAAWWWWW! He punches Link in the chest and broke a few ribs and sent link flying. Ganondorf ran after Link to finish him off then Zelda asks for help from the 6 sages, they power up Zelda's beam then she fires it at Ganondorf again. It knocks Ganondorf back a bit and draws blood. Ganondorf gets enraged then starts slowly walking towards Zelda against the beam. After taking a decent amount of damage, Ganondorf finally gets close to Zelda then kicks her in the face and sends her flying. Ganondorf hovers upwards and charges up his black and green energy blast again then fires at Zelda and the massive blast kills her. Right after he kills her he gets hit with the long shot from behind and Link flew towards Ganondorf with his megaton hammer again. Ganondorf yelled out in pain and bled from his back and just before Link hits him with the hammer, Ganondorf does his lower front to back kick (down A) and kicks Link in the face and breaks his neck. Link's limp body falls to the ground then Ganondorf lands next to him and picks up Link's megaton hammer and lifts the hammer up then comes down with a heavy swing and crushes Link's rib cage and kills him.


	3. 3 Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong dimension:

Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong make their way to the top of K. Rools keep and walk into the room with Donkey Kong hanging from the ceiling. They had finally completed their mission and rescued Donkey Kong. As they both walk up to untie him, the rope lifts up and takes Donkey Kong with it. Diddy and Dixie run out the door quickly and start climbing the side of the building. The ship starts to fly off. Diddy quickly jumps up and grabs onto the ladder hanging down from the ship. Dixie jumps up at the last second and hooks her ponytail onto Diddy's foot. They both look down and freak out. Diddy pulls her up and they both climb to the top of the ladder and make it into the ship. King K. Rool was beating Donkey Kong with the gun while he was tied up hanging from the ceiling of the ship. Diddy and Dixie both walk in and give K. Rool an angry look. Diddy says just give him back! Dixie says well let you go if you just let him go. K. Rool lifts his gun up and Donkey Kong gets dragged up into the roof of the ship. K. Rool shoots several bullets at Diddy and Dixie and they keep managing to dodge them but every time they get close and try to hit K. Rool, he just bats them away with his gun. Diddy and Dixie take a beating but then Diddy throws a box into K. Rool's gun and clogs it then he went to fire a bullet and the gun explodes and burns K. Rool. The rope comes down and Donkey Kong finally breaks free of the rope then looks over at K. Rool and punches him in the face so hard he flew through the windshield of the ship and fell several hundred feet to his death.

Donkey, Diddy, Dixie and all the Kong's celebrate their victory and have a big party at Cranky's and have a massive banana cake. Donkey Kong goes for the first piece then Diddy gets mad and smacks Donkey Kong in the face and says hey just calm down and don't think with your stomach for once! Me and Dixie saved the day this time. Donkey Kong swats Diddy and he stumbles back. Donkey Kong goes for the cake again and then yelps out in pain cause Diddy bit his tail. Dixie starts laughing then all of a sudden, a bright white flash in the distance happens then Donkey, Diddy and Dixie run over to check it out.


	4. 4 Kirby

Kirby dimension:

Kirby had triumphed over a handful of adventures and had been taking it easy and taking a break from fighting bad guys. After taking it easy for a while King Dedede goes back at it again and sends a bunch of bad guys after Kirby. After only a short few days, Kirby defeats all the enemies by taking their powers and using it against them, he defeats Metaknight then gets to the final battle against King Dedede. After a relitively easy battle, Kirby uses a flamethrower attack from a fire enemy he stole from and melts King Dedede and kills him once and for all. Kirby starts to head home after his adventure but then sees a bright white flash in the distance and quickly runs over to see what it was.


	5. 5 Fox & Samus

Outer Space dimension:

Fox, Falco and Peppy were on their way to Venom to rescue Slippy who got caught by Andross' men. Slippy was in the torture chamber tied to a chair. The guy torturing him grabbed a burning hot pole and poked Slippy's eye with it and melted his eyeball. Slippy screams out in pain as he watched the pole burn his eye out. The torture guy then grabs a small machine with gears rotating in it. He forces Slippy's leg into the gears and they make a loud sickening crunching sound as his leg snaps into several pieces. Slippy yells out in pain some more and Violently shakes trying to break free from the chair.

After hours of Slippy being in the torture chamber, Fox Falco and Peppy cant get past the last space station of Andross' to get to the planet because they are overwhelmed by the insane number of ships Andross has. Falco says jeez since when did Andross have so many ships? Were never going to make it to Venom. All of a sudden an orange ship in the distance flew in and started shooting the other ships. Fox says who are you? The screen inside Fox's ship pops up and its a woman wearing a helmet, she replies my name is Samus Aran. I'll explain more later, but for now I'll help you destroy Andross' ships. Another hour goes by with the intense battle in Venoms space defense and Peppy gets shot down and killed but Fox, Falco and Samus make it to Venom.

Slippy has been getting tortured for nearly a full 24 hours, they rotate people who are torturing him so one of them can rest while the other one keeps torturing Slippy. The 2nd torture guy creates 2 extremely hot plates that close together so he grabs Slippy's tongue out and drags it towards the 2 hot plates. Slippy begs No! No please don't! the guy laughs then presses Slippy's tongue in between the hot plates and he lets out a blood curling scream as his tongue bubbles and pops and melts away into nothing. Slippy screams so loud he hurts the torture guys ear and he yells Shut Up! then breaks Slippy's elbow and starts bending his arm in several directions and the crunching was so loud and the pain was so intense that Slippy passes out.

Fox, Falco and Samus were on Venom heading through the planet and attacking thousands of ships with just the 3 of them. After destroying nearly the entire fleet on the planet, they slow down and fly side by side. Fox says are you 2 ok? Falco says im fine im fine! Samus says im ok thanks. Fox asks so whats your story? why are you here helping us? Samus replies, years ago I defeated the mother brain and there was peace in my galaxy, then all of a sudden Andross' forces attacked my galaxy and many others. After I destroyed every ship he sent into my galaxy I came looking to see where he came from so I could put an end to him. I'm glad you're doing the same, this will be easier for us if we work together. Fox said yeah I just hope its not too late to save Slippy. We already lost Peppy in that last battle...Falco replies don't worry fox, we'll avenge Peppy and get Slippy back.

The first torture guy comes back and says ok looks like I have to step up and do better than the other guy. Slippy pleads please let me go! I've suffered enough...he laughs and says yeah I'll get right on that. The guy takes a hammer and smashes Slippy's kneecaps and breaks them both, he screams out in intense pain and screams so hard he destroys his vocals cords. The torture guy say ooohhh that looks painful. Andross speaks to him and says Fox and Falco and another unidentified ship are getting close, I want you to finish him now! the torture guys says oh well it was fun while it lasted. He grabs a tube of some kind of liquid and forces Slippy's mouth open and dumps the liquid down his throat and Slippy lets out a disfigured scream as it burns his insides. The 2nd torture guy quickly runs in and says hey I want to play a part in his death too! he grabs a drill and puts it against Slippy's forehead and as the liquid destroys and melts his insides, just before he dies from the pain, the drill goes through his skull and drills a hole in his brain and kills him.

Fox, Falco and Samus enter Andross' lair. Fox says ok you guys, get ready...Andross shows himself and says Slippy and Peppy are dead and I will finish you 3 off as well and with my massive fleet, I will rule the universe! by the way I've already taken over every galaxy within 40 light years and I don't plan to stop there! You 3 are the only ones in my way of stopping me from ruling the universe. Andross used laser eyes and shot at Fox, Falco and Samus. The 3 of them all fly out of the way and just barely dodge the attack. Andross chases after Falco and Falco yells help Fox! Samus shoots at Andross and he stops then turns around and Fox shoots his last bomb at Andross and his face blows up and reveals a robot face. The robot Andross flew towards Fox and shot laser eyes at him again and Fox dodges but gets a ding on the left side of his arwing and small sparks started to shoot out the side of his ship. Samus keeps shooting at Andross and put small dents in his armor then Andross fires his laser eyes at Samus and its a direct hit. The ship starts to shut down and Fox quickly flew over and Samus jumps out of the ship with her space suit on and slowly flew towards Fox's damaged arwing. Just before Samus is about to board the arwing, Andross quickly flew towards them and just as he charged up his laser eyes and was about to fire. Falco flew full speed into Andross and exploded and sacrificed himself to save Fox and Samus. Fox yells Falco Nooo! Andross yells out in pain and took a decent amount of damage from the exploding arwing. Samus gets into Fox's ship and sits in the back in behind Fox's seat. The arwing was small and barely fit 2 people in it. Fox looks over and sees Andross barely moving and seemingly offline. Fox says lets finish him! for Falco and the others! All of a sudden Fox's ship shuts down from the damage and he says oh no, not now! Fox and Samus desperately try to fix the ship before Andross wakes up. Fox looks over and says oh no! Andross wakes up then charges his laser eyes. Samus finally gets the ships power back on and Fox says oh no its too late! Andross fires the blast and just before it hits them they are moved out of the way by another ship that flew in. It had the number 07 on it and it said blue falcon. They here a voice on the intercom saying: so you're the one responsible for attacking my galaxy and messing things up when all I'm trying to do is just race and have a good time...well...Show me your moves! Captain Falcon fires at Andross with a strong beam and it starts damaging Andross but Andross flew towards Captain Falcon and starts opening its mouth as if to swallow Captain Falcon and his ship. Fox hears a voice in his head saying: never give up Fox, trust your instincts...Fox thinks father?...all of a sudden his ship got all its power back and had 4 bombs available. Samus says what? how did you do that? Fox fires the 4 bombs at Andross as Captain Falcon kept shooting Andross with the 2 beam cannons on his ship. Right as the bombs smash into Andross, he explodes and the whole area starts shaking heavily then Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon all yell as the place explodes.


	6. 6 Pikachu

Pokemon dimension:

Red makes his way into the 5th room in the pokemon league, he had just defeated Lance the dragon trainer. Red uses the rest of his health potions to heal all his pokemon then he walks towards Gary and gets ready to battle. The battle starts and they both send out Pidgeot. Gary's Pidgeot flew up high, Red's Pidgeot started to glow. Gary's Pidgeot used fly and smashed into Red's Pidgeot and took off half of his hit points. Red's Pidgeot used sky attack and Gary's Pidgeot fainted in 1 move. Gary sends out Rhydon then all of a sudden the alarms went off and the screen came up on the wall and it was Professer Oak. He yells, This unidentified pokemon is heading your way! He just finished killing the elite 4 members and all their pokemon! Red and Gary both yell what!? The door smashes down and Mewtwo enters the room. He speaks telepathically and says so which one of you is the strongest? actually it doesn't matter, I'll kill you both and your pokemon. He lets out and evil telepathic laugh. Gary says Red! this is clearly different from your average pokemon battle! screw the rules and lets send out every pokemon we have! Red keeps his Pidgeot out and sends out Butterfree, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise and Pikachu. Gary sends out Dragonite, Charizard, Executor,and Jigglypuff. 11 pokemon stand in front of Mewtwo. Red says, a Jigglypuff? seriously? Gary replies its a rare pokemon, I dont usually use it for battling but something tells me were going to need everything we've got...oh and one more thing, once hes defeated, I'm catching him! Red says are you nuts? Mewtwo laughs again and powers up 2 shadow balls in his hands. The 2 Charizards flew towards Mewtwo and Mewtwo shoots both shadow balls at them. They both shoot a flamethrower towards Mewtwo and Mewtwo's shadow balls start pushing the flamethrower back towards both Charizards. The flames blast both Charizards but has little effect, but then the shadow balls hit them both and explode, both Charizards drop and the flame on their tail goes out. Red and Gary both yell Nooo! the remaining 9 pokemon go after him. Pikachu uses thunder and it misses then Mewtwo runs up and uses mega punch and punches Pikachu into the wall and knocks him out cold. Jigglypuff tries to use sing but doesn't get close enough and Mewtwo uses mega kick to send Jigglypuff flying and she smashes into the wall on the opposite side. Dragonite uses hyper beam and Mewtwo catches the beam in his hands and struggles to hold it. Rhydon comes from behind and uses horn attack and hits Mewtwo in the back, he grunts in pain then uses teleport and the hyper beam hit Rhydon but had little effect. Venusaur uses solorbeam and Mewtwo uses reflect and the solorbeam hit Rhydon and made him faint then Mewtwo shoots another shadow ball at him and kills him to. Dragonite uses fireblast and Mewtwo uses his mind to fling the fireblast towards Venusuar then he burns to death. Blastoise uses body slam and slams Mewtwo into the wall. Mewtwo grunts in pain then uses thunder up close and shocks Blastoise to death. Butterfree uses sleep powder and Mewtwo starts getting tired. Executor uses hypnosis and Mewtwo almost passes out. Pidgeot uses wing attack and Mewtwo falls back. Dragonite uses hyper beam and blasts Mewtwo into the wall. Mewtwo gets up and yells out in anger. Mewtwo flew towards Pidgeot and grabbed him by both wings then ripped him in half. Red and Gary gasp and have great fear in their eyes. Mewtwo uses psychic and the blast killed Executor and Butterfree. Pikachu and Jigglypuff get up and start backing away from Mewtwo. Dragonite lands in front of Mewtwo to protect both trainers, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Dragonite goes to punch Mewtwo and misses, then Mewtwo punches through Dragonites stomach and rips his heart out. Dragonite drops to the floor then Red, Gary, Pikachu and Jigglypuff start to run. Mewtwo chases after them and uses 2 shadow balls and shoots them at Red and Gary and kills them both. Pikachu and Jigglypuff run into a dead end and Mewtwo lands 20 feet in behind them. He says once I kill you 2, all the high level pokemon will be dead and I will rule this world! Mewtwo charges up 2 shadows balls and laughs again. He fires the blasts at Pikachu and Jigglypuff then before the blast hits, a bright white light blinds the 2 remaining pokemon.


	7. 7 Secret character dimension

Earthbound dimension: (I changed the names of Ness' team mates to other default names that can be chosen on Earthbound)

Ness, Marie, Ralph and Kato managed to get past Pokey and do some serious damage to his machine. Giygas shows himself shortly after and Pokey snickers this will be good! No-one can defeat Giygas, He is all powerfull! He is the very entity of evil itself...The 4 kids run up and everything goes dark and a blood red mass started expanding and got huge, It covered the sky and had several terrifying skulls floating around within it. It was making horrible sounds that they had never heard before. Marie and Ralph were noticeably scared but Ness and Kato stood in front of them both calm and focused, while Marie and Ralph kept in behind them. Kato shouts PK Thunder! Then Marie shouts PK Freeze! Thunder hits Giygas followed shortly with a blast of frost. Giygas retaliates with an attack and knocks them both down and gives them decent injuries. Ness uses PK Heal and they both get back up and brush off the attack. Giygas takes up more and more of the sky and keeps getting bigger. Pokey snickers those attacks didn't even hurt him! how stupid are all of you?! Giygas speaks in a monstrous demonic scary voice they almost cant understand him. NESS...It Feels Good! Kato shouts hes crazy! PK Fire! Kato shoots a fire blast at Giygas and it again does nothing. Giygas speaks again and it says: It's not right, not right, not right...Ness Shouts PK Flash Omega! The blast hits Giygas and he lets out a loud demonic yell in pain. He retaliates and the blast crashes into Ness and drops him to his hands and knees, Ness was bleeding and bruised from the attack. Marie uses another PK Freeze and it does nothing once again. Ralph had been hiding behind the 3 of them while putting together his most powerful bottle rocket. Ralph uses the bottle rocket and it flew up towards the sky and smashed into Giygas and Exploded. Giygas yells out in pain again: Ness...Ness... NEEESSS...! He Retaliates and fires a blast at Ralph and before he had time to dodge, it hits him and Ralph drops dead. Kato yells NO! PK Starstorm! Marie starts to pray, she says: we cant win this battle, were in over our heads, please if there is any higher power watching us right now, please...save us. The star storm blasts into Giygas and the whole cloud of Giygas hovering above them flashes for a split second. Giygas regains composure and uses PK Starstorm right back at Kato and kills him instantly. Giygas then hits Ness and Marie with a blast and hurts them both. Ness uses PK Heal and heals them both. Marie prays again. Please! The fate of the universe is at stake here, somebody, anybody, help us! Giygas starts making other worldly sounds and they get louder and louder. Both Ness and Marie cover their ears. Ness tried to use PK Flash Omega but ran out of PK points. He tries PK Magnet on Giygas but it has no effect. Giygas blasts Ness and Ness falls over and faints. The sounds gets louder and a giant skull comes out of the massive cloud and comes towards Marie. She looked up and it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. She prays one last time. This cant be the end, after everything we've been through and everything we've overcome in our journeys, please someone help us...Giygas gets closer and closer to Ness and Marie. Giygas goes to swallow them whole, then a bright white light lit up the whole area.


	8. 8 Mario dimension 2

Mario dimension:

Yoshi has headed to Peach's castle to save her by himself because Luigi refused to go with him. Yoshi slowly approaches a cliff side on the outskirts of the castle and peaked around the corner. He sees the castle covered in a light fog of black and red and he starts to shiver. He thinks to himself, what could that weird aura be? Something weird is going on because Mario should have defeated Bowser. Yoshi walks out from in behind the hillside and starts walking towards the castle, he sees a figure in the distance standing on the bridge. He thinks to himself, is that who I think it is? did he survive somehow? He quickly runs towards the figure on the bridge and stops at the front of the bridge. The figure turns around and stares at Yoshi. Yoshi thinks wait a minute...that's not Mario! Metal Mario starts slowly walking towards him.

Peach was chained, hanging from the ceiling in a dark dungeon cell and passed out. The ground starts shaking and her body shakes with it and the sound of the chains rattling wakes her up. The ground starts shaking more and she looks up and sees Bowser approach her jail cell. He opens the door then slowly walks towards Peach, she tries to break free of the chains and has no luck and starts to shake from fear as Bowser gets closer. She yells someone please save me! Bowser walks up and faces Peach, eye to eye. Peach stares into his black and red eyes. She says what happened to you? Bowser replies when Mario was about to defeat me, a dark entity lent me the power to kill your hero! She replies Yoshi will help me! He laughs and tells her he sent someone out to go kill Yoshi. She replies Luigi will save me then! He replies Luigi is sitting at home like a loser because hes afraid and doesn't want to fight anymore! There will be no one to come save you and you WILL spend the rest of your life by my side! Peach yells I'll never serve you, you hideous beast! Bowser lets out a loud roar, inches away from peaches face. Peach starts to cry and says what do you want with me? Bowser has an evil grin on his face and says you'll find out soon enough...

Metal Mario starts running then gives Yoshi a flying double drop kick and sends him flying and Yoshi lands hard on his side. He quickly gets up then throws 3 egg bombs at Metal Mario and he dodges all 3 but Yoshi jumped towards him then jumped above him and gave him a flutter kick to the face and kicked him about 20 times in 5 seconds. Metal Mario takes a small dent in his face and stumbles back a bit then quickly recovers and runs at Yoshi and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground and started punching him in the face.

Peach was still hanging from the ceiling in her cell, Bowser had left the room because he said he needed to find something. She had passed out but woke up once again to the ground shaking and Bowser walking towards her cell. He opens the cell door and walks towards Peach and starts laughing and says look what I found? Peach looks up and sees a small blue mushroom in Bowser's hand. She looks confused and says whats that? Bowser says this little item will help us secure our future together bwa ha ha ha!

Metal Mario kept Yoshi pinned down and kept violently punching him, Yoshi was tough but even he eventually bruised and started bleeding. All of a sudden a green fireball blasted Metal Mario in the face and he stumbled back then looked up and saw Luigi in a green and white suit, standing on top of a big hill. Yoshi slowly looks over at Luigi and smiles then passes out. Luigi jumps down and fires a couple more at Metal Mario. 2 more fireballs hit Metal Mario and he stumbles back some more then starts running towards Luigi. Luigi kept firing at him but it only slowed him down then in a matter of seconds, Metal Mario fights his way through the fireballs and punches Luigi in the face then kicks him in the gut and sends him flying into the hill side and he smacks against the hill back first, then drops to the ground on his hands and knees and coughs up blood. Luigi lost his fire power and was green and dark blue again. Metal Mario's hands light up with fire then he fires at Luigi with bigger fireballs, half the size of Luigi. Luigi hangs his head down and said I'm sorry brother...this is all my fault, I could have helped you if I had gone with you on your last adventure. The fireballs bounce off the ground and get closer to Luigi then a bright white light blinds Luigi.


	9. 9 Donkey Kong dimension 2

Donkey Kong dimension:

Donkey, Diddy and Dixie all run up to where they saw the white flash come from and they see Pikachu and Jigglypuff both standing there with a confused look on their face. Diddy says I've never seen any animals like that before. Dixie asks, where did you 2 come from? They both couldn't talk but the Kong's could tell something was up because they both looked sad and terrified. The Kong's are trying to communicate with the pokemon but had no luck then minutes later a purple vortex appeared in the sky and Mewtwo came out of it. Instantly both pokemon start to shiver in fear. Donkey Kong looks at them and says don't worry, Donkey take care of enemy! Mewtwo looks down and spots them, then teleports 20 feet away from them and lands on the ground facing them. Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff ran and hid in behind Donkey Kong. Mewtwo laughs and says so you thought you could hide from me? Even if you're in another dimension, I can still find you and I wont stop until every pokemon other than me is dead! Although I would like to know how you made it to another dimension...I was just about to finish you 2 off after I killed your trainers and all of their pokemon, until you just vanished...But I'll find out for myself whats going on after I've dealt with you 2 and your new friends...Mewtwo charges up a purple aura then Donkey Kong runs towards Mewtwo and goes to punch him but Mewtwo teleports out of the way. Diddy, Dixie, Pikachu and Jigglypuff watch Donkey Kong try to best Mewtwo but Donkey Kong can't even land one punch. Mewtwo shoots a shadowball at Donkey Kong and it blasts him and sends him flying. Pikachu gets mad and uses thunder but Mewtwo easily dodges it then mega punches Pikachu and sends him flying then uses psychic on the other 3 and they all take serious damage and drop to the ground not moving. Mewtwo charges up a powerful psychic attack and gets ready to finish them off all at once. Just as Mewtwo gets ready to attack, a bright white light, lit up the area then Donkey, Diddy, Dixie, Pikachu and Jigglypuff all vanish. Mewtwo powers down and thinks to himself, what could be doing this? Doesn't matter. I'll simply focus and locate Pikachu again with my mind...He struggles for a few seconds then says it cant be, I cant sense them at all! I will figure out why this keeps happening and the one responsible for this will pay...


	10. 10 Kirby dimension 2

Kirby dimension:

Kirby runs towards the bright flash he saw but sees a fire enemy roaming around a few yards away. He thinks to himself, this is weird, I haven't seen an enemy in a long time, maybe whatever the bright flash was, has something to do with it. He runs up and swallows the fire enemy and takes its powers then continues to run towards where he saw the bright flash. He walks up and sees Ness and Marie. Ness was really weak and beat up from the fight and had no psi left. Marie wasn't in as bad of shape but still drained and weak. Ness looks up and sees Kirby and says look out! Kirby shot past Ness in a ball of flame and Ness barely manages to dodge. Ness yells pk flash! The blast misses Kirby then Kirby shoots flames out at Ness and gives him small burns and Ness falls to his hands and knees then Kirby goes to attack again and Marie runs up and uses the last of her psi to shield Ness and stands in front of him and shouts leave him alone! Whoever you are...whatever you are, we are not your enemy. Kirby saw that they weren't the enemy because Marie looked concerned for Ness' well being and saw that shielding him made her weak. Kirby drops the power up then walks up to Ness and Marie then grabs their hands and walks off with them.

The next morning Ness and Marie wake up in a bed in a small house. They felt healed but were really hungry and Kirby brought them chocolate and candy. Ness says uh thanks for helping us. Marie adds, do you have anything other than chocolate and candy? Kirby runs to the fridge then comes back with sandwiches and hands it to them. Ness and Marie said thanks. Kirby smiles then runs out the door and leaves them behind. Ness and Marie sit on the bed and Ness asks so what happened? I know Ralph and Kato are dead but we didn't win that fight, how did we make it out alive and where the hell are we? This looks like a totally different world than ours...Marie replies, I'm not sure, I just remember I kept praying as I watched Giygas kill our friends and almost kill us and eventually my prayers were answered and we showed up in this mysterious place. Ness looks down with an upset look on his face and says what does this mean for our world? Has Giygas won? We still have loved ones back in our world and were not there to defend them. Marie puts her hand on his shoulder and says Ness there was nothing we could do, Giygas is just way too powerful and out of our league. I don't know how we're alive but as long as we are, there is still hope to stopping him. Ness replies, do you really think so? She says yes I do, maybe our new friend can help us defeat him.

Nigh time falls and Kirby is in a dark area looking around. He thinks to himself, I need to tell him about what happened and see if he knows what this means...All of a sudden Kirby heard a POOF and looked behind him and saw Metaknight. He looks down at Kirby with his yellow glowing eyes and says you're really brave to come here without any powers. Kirby tells Metaknight about what happened and Metaknight seems surprised and agrees to come check out Ness and Marie and try to make sense of it all.

Ness says so I wonder where that pink little fella went? Marie says hes coming back now...and hes bringing someone with him...Ness I don't like this, what if we can't trust him? All of a sudden the wind outside picks up then Ness and Marie run outside and see a purple portal form, then Ganondorf pops out and looks down at Ness and Marie. He says, my master commands that you two be destroyed! Ganondorf charges up his greenish black power ball and the ground starts to shake. Ganondorf growls, HAAAWWWWWWW! He fires the blast at Ness and Marie, they both use psi shield. The shields absorb 4 of the blasts then breaks and the last 2 blast them and they fall onto their back. They slowly get up then Ness uses pk flash and it makes Ganondorf flinch then Marie uses pk freeze and Ganondorf swats it away with his long cape then chuckles in a deep voice. Ganondorf charges up a smaller blast then fires it at Ness, Ness takes out his baseball bat and swats the blast back at Ganondorf. The blast goes back and forth a few times as Marie charges up pk freeze omega but she senses something is wrong, she cant use the attack anymore. She thinks to herself somehow me and Ness are weaker since our battle with Giygas...She tries for pk freeze 2 instead. The blast gets faster and bigger and Ness starts taking damage every time he swats it back to Ganondorf. Marie uses pk freeze 2 and fires it at Ganondorf. As the blast comes back at Ganondorf a little faster than the pk freeze 2, he quickly boots the blast at Ness a lot faster then quickly swats the pk freeze 2 away with his long cape, back at Marie. The blast crashed into Ness at an intense speed and explodes then he faints. Marie barely dodges the attack and the pk freeze 2 crashed into the ground and exploded and partially froze Marie.

Kirby and Metaknight are heading back towards the house and are almost there then Metaknight looks in the distance and sees a fight going on. Metaknight says hop on my back! something is happening over there, we have to hurry!

Marie struggles to move but shes half frozen and cant move her legs. Ganondorf runs up and boots Marie in the face and bruises her and she flew into a tree and broke it in half. Ganondorf says now to finish you off first Ness! He charges up his finishing move then just before he fires, Metaknight slices Ganondorf in the back and gives him a small cut. Ganondorf turns around and kicks in front of him and Metaknight teleports in behind him then Ganondorf finishes his down A move and back kicks Metaknight and he flew into a big rock and broke it into pieces and lay there not moving. Ganondorf takes a boot to the head from Kirby and stumbles back a bit then uses a warlock punch and sends Kirby flying into his house and he put a hole through the wall and landed inside his house. Ganondorf charges up his finishing move once again. HHAAAWWWWW. Right as he fired the blast, a bright white light blinded everyone in the area. After shielding his eyes, Ganondorf looks up and sees all 4 of them gone. He says to himself, he warned me about you. It's just a matter of time until you cant save them anymore. You already failed to save Mario and Link, the others will fall soon to...


	11. 11 Outer space dimension 2

Outer space dimension:

The base starts to explode then Fox heard, follow me Fox. Fox looks towards the exit and saw a ghost arwing flying towards it. Fox says follow me! quickly! Fox and Samus fly towards the exit with Captain Falcon following closely behind, both ships had taken decent damage but managed to pull together. Fox struggles to keep up and sees the ghost arwing in the distance and follow it down every pathway until finally just as the whole base explodes, Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon make it out alive. They make it into outer space and just before they all start celebrating, they gasp when they see whats going on outside of the planet. Hundreds of thousands of ships seemingly came out of nowhere and were shooting down Fox's fellow ships. Fox looks over and sees the great fox being shot down and it crashed into planet Venom and exploded. Fox says NO! it can't end like this. We even defeated Andross. Everything is gone, my whole team, my ship, and now all we have is 2 ships left, we'll be shot down too! Fox's arwing was in bad shape and so was Captain Falcon's ship. All of a sudden a couple dozen ships spot Fox and Captain Falcon then starts flying towards them. Fox shouts this is it! Were going down fighting! They both fly towards the enemy then from out of nowhere a bomb comes in and blows all of the enemy ships up and Fox says what!? the screen came up in his ship and it was Bill and Kat. He says no way! how did you 2 survive? Bill shouts no time to explain, both of you take these! Bill and Kat give Fox and Captain Falcon a ship repair and 1 bomb each. Fox says thanks you two. Captain Falcon says yeah but now what? we cant win. There are way to many ships out here! Kat says Fox I see you have a passenger with you. That has to be pretty cramped in there right? We have another arwing your buddy can use, it still might not be enough but we'll at least take more of them out while fighting. We have a hidden area in sector Z that has a few arwings kept there, we just have to fly there. As the 4 of them flew towards sector Z, they got ambushed by 2 gorilla bots and they had big blasters and a beam sword. 1 goes after Bill and Kat then the other goes after Fox and Captain Falcon. Fox and Captain falcon manage to destroy the one attacking them but then Kat gets destroyed by the other one then as the 3 of them deal with the last one, they saw a huge fleet of ships heading towards them. The gorilla robot uses his beam sword and slashes at Bill and he just clips the side of his ship and a few sparks shot out from inside and outside his ship. Fox and Captain Falcon both use their last bomb and finish off the gorilla robot then Bills ship shuts down and doesn't move. Fox yells Bill! He replies go on without me. Bill shoots his last bomb at the front line of ships and destroyed a dozen of them then Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon head towards the planet. The fleet of ships all fire homing missiles at them and fox says, how? their so much faster than before! The missiles hit Captain Falcons ship and one of the wings fall off and the ship starts catching fire while entering the atmosphere. Fox dodges the first batch of missiles then they fire more and 3 missiles home in on Fox and Samus. Samus says no, not like this...Fox says this cant be it...Captain Falcon yells were done for! A bright white light blinds all 3 of them and they vanish from outer space.


	12. 12 Unknown dimension 1

An unknown dimension:

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Ness, Marie, Metaknight, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong all appear on a large platform about 50 feet wide in the shape of a hexagon. It was complete darkness around them. Luigi says who are all of you? Captain Falcon says are we dead? Samus adds yeah the last thing I remember is we were getting gunned down by a big fleet of ships. Fox keeps quiet. Yoshi walks over to Luigi and stands by his side. Donkey Kong yells and pounds his chest with his palms. What going on!? One minute, eating banana cake, then strangers show up, now in dark area? Diddy replies calm down Donkey. Dixie says yeah we'll figure it out, we must be here for a reason. Marie grabs Ness' hand and Ness could tell she was nervous. Luigi says hey maybe we are all dead. Me and Yoshi were fighting Metal Mario and we lost the battle then ended up here! Captain Falcon replies yes but do you actually remember dying? Luigi says well no I guess not...Captain Falcon asks, does anyone else remember dying? everyone except for Fox, shakes their head. Samus asks Fox if hes ok. Samus then realized that Fox had been staring in the same direction since they got there. Samus looks in the same direction then sees what Fox sees. There was a white object way in the distance and that was the only thing out there besides a bunch of empty darkness. Fox takes out his blaster and shoots. Everyone watch the blast to see what Fox what shooting at then the object came flying towards them at incredible speeds. The object quickly lands on the platform in front of the 14 Nintendo characters. It was a giant white glove and just about everybody there looked confused. The giant white glove doesn't move for a few moments. Fox aims his blaster at the glove and shouts what are you? where are we? and who are all these people...and creatures. The giant white glove all of a sudden powers up and shoots two huge bullets at fox and fox faints. Samus shoots missiles at the giant white glove as Captain Falcon jumps towards it and goes to kick it, the giant white gloves phases out of the way of the missiles then slaps Captain Falcon in mid air so hard he hit the ground and fainted. Pikachu uses thunder and strikes the giant white glove and it yells out in pain then crushes Pikachu with a giant fist and Pikachu faints. Donkey Kong jumps up and punches the giant glove and it fell back a bit, then punched Donkey Kong 20 times harder and he flew into the ground and fainted. Ness and Marie use pk flash and pk freeze and both attacks hit the giant glove but have little effect because Ness and Marie lost half of their powers. The giant white glove shoots 2 huge bullets at Ness and Marie and they both tried to dodge but weren't fast enough and the bullets hit them and made them both faint. Luigi and Yoshi both jump towards the giant white glove to attack and it turns into 2 hands for a few seconds and uses a powerful clap attack and knocks them both out in mid air and their limp bodies hit the ground. Samus had been charging up a blast the whole time everyone else was keeping the giant white glove distracted and fired the huge blast and it smashed into the giant white glove and the blast exploded and knocked the giant white glove over and it fell on its back side. Samus, Diddy, Dixie, Jigglypuff, Kirby and Metaknight all look over at the giant white glove laying there. Metaknight says is he dead? The giant white glove got up and fire came out the bottom of the glove and it blasted off into the distance then came flying back at insane speeds and smashed into Jigglypuff, Kirby and Dixie Kong and made them all faint. Only Samus, Diddy Kong and Metaknight were left standing. The giant white glove made a flat palm and started hammering the ground at high speeds with intense force. Samus, Diddy and Metaknight kept dodging until finally Samus got hit and was flattened and fainted. Metaknight keeps teleporting and dodging the attacks then flew towards the giant white glove and started slashing it really fast and left small cuts in the glove. The giant white glove grabs Metaknight and slams him in the ground and he faints. Diddy Kong was the only one left and he starts shaking and biting his nails. The giant white glove charges up large bullets again and fires at Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong dodges a few of them then finally gets hit and faints. A bright white flash lit up the area then all of a sudden all 14 of them were standing together again unharmed and feeling better than ever. The giant white glove hovers in front of them and speaks. All of you need to get much stronger or every single one of you will lose your world for good and evil will win over the entire universe. Ness and Marie walk forward and stand 5 feet away from the giant white glove and Marie says, you're the one who answered my prayers and saved us, aren't you? the other 12 of the Nintendo characters all look surprised. The giant white glove says I am Master Hand and yes I did save you, the good guys don't always win but when you lost to Giygas, his evil influence spread through every dimension you all came from and because of that, I couldn't save you all...Ness replies so this is all because of Giygas? Master Hand replies yes. Luigi walks up and says is that why my brother is dead? how come you couldn't save him?! Master Hand replies, the answer is simple, my powers are limited and I can only use them once I've recovered from using a large amount. Giygas is the same, that's how I was able to save most of you before he spread into your dimensions but unfortunately, Giygas' dark powers consumed 2 evil characters from Mario's dimension and Link's dimension and made them way more powerful. I couldn't save those 2 because Giygas got to them before me and he was smart because he knew Mario and Link were the 2 biggest threats. Yoshi and Luigi look sad. Fox asks who's Link? Master Hand continues and says Link was a great hero who was supposed to defeat his enemy but instead, Giygas gave Link's mortal enemy Ganondorf a bunch of power and Link was no match for him. Metaknight speaks and says, is Ganondorf the one we faced back in our world? Master Hand replies yes and you've seen how powerful he is. Link and Zelda were both killed by Ganondorf and he rules the entire dimension now. Also because Giygas is too powerful, you cannot defeat him until you finish off Ganondorf and Bowser who also got a huge power boost from Giygas. Pikachu and Jigglypuff walk up and Pikachu looks angry, Master Hand says yes I know, the evil Pokemon who has killed every one of your kind except for you 2, he is not under Giygas control. Giygas even offered his powers to him and Mewtwo refused but he must be dealt with to, in case Giygas does convince Mewtwo to join him. I know you all have lots of questions but we don't have time. I will train you all, make you faster, stronger, more powerful and teach you several new moves. The sad part is you have to leave all your worlds behind for a year and by then, Giygas may have control over all of them but as it stands you aren't strong enough to defend your world's so that's a risk were going to have to take.


	13. 13 Unknown dimension 2

1 year later:

Master Hand had completed everyone's training and made them a lot stronger. All 14 of them stand in a row, each and every one of them a lot stronger then before, Master Hand hovers in front of them and says not only are you a lot stronger but I'm going to give an item to all of you to help you on your quest, this is what I call your special attack. Luigi, I give you 2 items you can combine together, the flying feather and the fire flower, this means you can have fire power and the ability to fly at the same time! Master Hand drop the items down to Luigi and they shrink into a small cube and he puts it in his pocket. Yoshi, I give you, a red shell, blue shell and yellow shell, you can swallow these and you'll be able to shoot fire, fly, and have a huge strength boost with heavy stomping power. Master Hand gives Yoshi the small cube with his special ability. Donkey Kong, your incredible strength is a great asset to this team, to you I give the power punch, this super charged punch has more force than any attack in existence. Donkey Kong gets the small cube. Diddy and Dixie Kong, you may not be the strongest but your team work together has made you a swift and skilled team. I give you these cubes to enhance your team attacks. They both get the cubes. Kirby and Metaknight, I give you the ability to greatly enhance whatever power you are using for a short period of time only but this will enhance your attacks x5. They both get the cubes. Fox, I give you the ability I like to call fire fox! It was give you a fire aura used for attacking and you can even fly for very short periods of time with it! Fox gets the cube. Samus, I give you the ability to triple the fire power of your main gun. Samus gets the cube. Captain Falcon, I give you a super charged punch called falcon punch. It's not quite as strong as Donkey Kong's punch but its a lot faster and you're way more likely to hit the target with it. Captain Falcon gets the cube. Ness and Marie, you both have your powers back and for you, you wont get a special but instead I've unlocked the abilities for you two to use every pk attack that exists. Meaning you are a lot more powerful and don't require a special. It's now time for all of you to go after Ganondorf, Bowser and Mewtwo and once that's all done, hopefully there is enough of you left to kill Giygas once and for all and restore peace to the universe. Luigi says wait a minute. Hopefully there is enough of us left? Master Hand replies, I wont lie to you. Mario and Link have both been killed, there's a good chance they wont be the only 2, but I am certain you will defeat Giygas if you all stick together and no one gives up. Some of the smash bros look worried but they all nod and agree. Master Hand says now out of 7 different dimensions that belong to you all, 3 of them have the enemies you need to defeat so we have to split you up into 3 groups so you can go kill them all. There are 14 of you so we'll have 3 groups, two groups will have 5 of you and one of them will only have 4 so choose wisely. Master hand hovers up in the air and 3 vortex's are created. One of them has a picture of Mario's cap, Master Hand says Bowser is in this one. Another one has a picture of the triforce, Master Hand says, Ganondorf is in this one. The third one has a picture of a pokeball and Master Hand says, this one has Mewtwo. So you all need to choose what teams will be made and just know that my powers will be weak after sending 3 different teams to 3 different dimensions and I wont be able to transfer you anywhere for a while, so be careful and know that I may not be able to save you next time. Yoshi and Luigi walk up to the Mario dimension, Fox walks up to the Zelda dimension, then Pikachu and Jigglypuff walk up to their dimension. Samus and Captain Falcon decide to follow their new buddy Fox. Kirby and Metaknight go with Pikachu and Jigglypuff. The 3 Kongs go with Yoshi and Luigi then Ness and Marie go with Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon. The Mario and Zelda Dimension suck in the characters then Kirby and Metaknight walk into the Pokemon dimension and Master Hand says wait! I know you probably noticed you two didn't get a special either. Instead, take these with you and use them if you choose to. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were handed a thunder stone and a moon stone. Master Hand says Pikachu, I know you don't want to sacrifice your speed for power but you've learned how to use your speed so well already, using that stone won't slow you down. Pikachu and Jigglypuff look at each other then back at Master hand then walk into the pokemon dimension. Master Hand is left by himself and thinks, good luck, you are the Super Smash Brothers and if the universe can be saved you will be the ones to pull it off, no one else can.


	14. 14 Mario dimension 3

Mario Dimension:

Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong all arrive in the Mario dimension and they see the castle ahead of them still shrouded in a blackish red aura, Luigi says all right team, lets go save Peach and kill Bowser! The 5 of them run up to the bridge then Metal Mario lands in front of them. Luigi says this time we have friends and you wont win. Metal Mario grins and Luigi looks confused. All of a sudden 3 blackish red bubbles appear above them. 1 of them snatches Diddy and Dixie, the second one snatches Yoshi and the 3rd one snatches Luigi. Donkey Kong was the only one not trapped in a bubble. Metal Mario slowly walks towards Donkey Kong, and Donkey Kong says, don't need friends to beat you! Donkey Kong charges at Metal Mario.

Bowser was sitting in his big chair with Peach by his side. There was a chain attached to Bowser and Peach's wrist so she couldn't go anywhere. Bowser says well look at this! Look who's come back for you. Peach slowly looks up and sees Luigi, Yoshi and 3 other unfamiliar characters with them. Bowser says it looks like they brought friends but unfortunately for them, it has to be a fair fight and thanks to the power of Giygas, I can control that and keep them out of the way while Metal Mario fights one of them at a time and KILLS one of them at a time! Peach says Luigi and Yoshi will save me. Bowser says that's pretty heartless of you to want to leave your new life behind! We're a family now, remember? Peach has a disgusted look on her face.

Donkey Kong ran towards Metal Mario as Metal Mario slowly walks towards Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong goes to punch Metal Mario but Metal Mario grabs his hand and starts to crush it. Donkey Kong quickly starts punching him in the face and Metal Mario's head bends back a bit then he lights up a fireball and blasts Donkey Kong in the face and he falls 6 feet back and lands on his stomach. Diddy and Dixie yell come on Donkey! You can do it! Donkey Kong had 2nd degree burns and struggled to get to his feet as Metal Mario keeps walking slowly towards him. Just as Metal Mario started to charge up another fireball, Donkey Kong quickly used his special cube and charged up a powerful punch and smashed Metal Mario in the gut and sent him flying into the castle and he smashed into the wall and put a dent in the castle then landed on his back. Donkey Kong starts to run towards Metal Mario but he quickly gets back up and Donkey Kong sees a decent sized dent in Metal Mario's stomach. Donkey Kong charged up another punch and went to hit Metal Mario again, but Metal Mario ducked and Donkey Kong punched right through a 15 foot tree and it snapped at the base of the tree and fell over then Metal Mario punched Donkey Kong in the face and he stumbled back 5 feet then Metal Mario picked up the tree and swung it at Donkey Kong and he went flying and landed back on the bridge. Luigi and Yoshi watched the fight closely as Diddy and Dixie kept freaking out and trying to break free of the bubble that had imprisoned them. Metal Mario walked over to Donkey Kong with the tree in both arms and saw Donkey Kong try to get up. He swung the tree at Donkey Kong and broke it over his back and Donkey Kong roared out in pain. Metal Mario picked up Donkey Kong by the throat with his left hand and charged up a fire ball with his right hand and just before shooting Donkey Kong with it, Donkey Kong kicked Metal Mario in the face and he stumbled back, Donkey Kong pushed him and he stumbled back some more, Donkey Kong charged up his punch one more time and just missed him then Metal Mario counters with an uppercut, breaking Donkey Kong's jaw. Diddy and Dixie scream out in fear when they hear the loud crunch. Luigi and Yoshi look at each other with a concerned look on their face. Metal Mario grabs Donkey Kong and fires a dozen fire balls close range and roasts Donkey Kong then Jumps off the bridge 25 feet high with him and comes crashing down on top of him with both knees into his chest and stops Donkey Kong's heart and kills him.

Peach looks scared when she sees Metal Mario kill Donkey Kong. Bowser laughs bwa ha ha! No-one can stop Metal Mario! Bowser commands Metal Mario to retreat so he can heal and get ready for his next battle. Diddy and Dixie are pissed right off and frantically try to break free of the bubble. Metal Mario gets back up to the bridge and looks at the remaining 4 of them in their bubbles then walks towards the castle and goes in through the front door that Bowser had kicked in. A couple minutes after Metal Mario walks off, the 4 bubbles pop and the 4 remaining characters land on their feet then Diddy and Dixie climb over the bridge and down to where Donkey Kong's lifeless body lay. They both had tears in their eyes then look up at the castle to where Metal Mario had walked off and looked angry. Diddy says we will avenge him. Luigi says, Yoshi even thou we are stronger than before, its not going to be easy to fight him because it seems like only 1 of us may face him at a time...if that's how every fight with him is going to be...we could be in serious trouble.


	15. 15 Zelda dimension 2

Zelda dimension:

Fox, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness and Marie come out the other side of the portal and it looks like such a dark evil world. They are in a big open grassy field and its dark out with lots of lightning and black gloomy clouds in the sky. Fox says look over there. He points his finger towards a big black castle way in the distance, covered in a blackish red aura. Samus says that has to be where Ganondorf is. The 5 of them start running through the field then all of a sudden several zombies pop up and start attacking the 5 of them. Fox shoots them with his blaster, Samus shoots them with missiles, Captain Falcon starts pummeling them with strong punches and kicks then Ness and Marie try their new powers and both use PK fire and roast the rest of them. Samus says impressive you two, looks like your new powers have come in handy. All of a sudden a bomb lands in front of them and explodes and sends all 5 of them flying back 10 feet. They get up and look around to see where the bomb came from then an ice arrow hit Ness and froze him. Fox says right there! he points at a dark figure in a black tunic, standing on top of a concrete wall then he jumps down and confronts them. It was Dark Link. All of a sudden 4 bubbles come out of nowhere and capture Fox, Samus, the frozen Ness and Marie. Captain Falcon is left standing there to face Dark Link. Dark Link takes out his sword and it has a black aura surrounding it. Captain Falcon shouts all right hot shot, just me and you...show me your moves! Captain Falcon takes out his cube and uses his special powers. He jumps through the air towards Dark Link and yells falcon punch! and hits Dark Link in the face and sends him flying. Dark Link does a back flip in mid air and lands then shoots a fire arrow at Captain Falcon and he dodges then keeps running towards Dark Link. Link shoots an ice arrow at Captain Falcon and he dodges that one too. Captain Falcon says, you have nothing on me! Just as he gets within a few feet from Dark Link and tries to use another falcon punch, Dark Link uses Din's fire and blasts Captain Falcon away form him and gives him minor burns. Dark Link then sends several bombchu's after Captain Falcon, and he keeps avoiding them as they chase after him. Samus and Marie keep trying to break out of the bubble but have no luck. Marie looks over at Ness in his bubble, still frozen. Fox calmly watches the fight between Dark Link and Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon starts running towards Dark Link again and Dark Link throws his boomerang, Captain Falcon uses falcon punch and breaks it, Dark Link used more Fire and Ice arrows but kept missing, then threw more bombchu's at him then Captain Falcon jumped over them and dodged them, then when Captain Falcon was 20 feet away, Dark Link threw more bombs at him then Captain Falcon grabbed one and threw it back and just before it hit Dark Link, he put his shield up and blocked it then lowered his shield just in time to see Captain Falcon charge up a falcon punch and it smashed Dark Link in the face and sent him flying again but this time, he slams into the cement wall and stops moving. Captain Falcon powers down and puts his special cube away then all 4 of the bubbles pop and release everyone. Captain Falcon looks down at Dark Link and smirks then says, those were your moves? I'm not impressed...Marie uses a weak PK fire to melt the ice and thaw Ness, then Samus looks at Fox and says looks like we have got a lot stronger, it only took...Fox quickly cuts off Samus and says Captain Falcon! Look out! Dark Link's sword lit up a black aura then Captain Falcon looked behind him but it was too late. Dark Link's sword stabbed through Captain Falcon's heart and his body hit the floor.


	16. 16 Pokemon dimension 2

Pokemon dimension:

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby and Metaknight exit the portal and end up in the pokemon dimension in the pokemon league and they walk into the first room. A ghost figure of Lorelei shows up in the room and sends out 5 pokemon all at once to face Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby and Metaknight. Dewgong uses aurora beam and misses Kirby then Kirby inhales Dewgong and spits him out and takes his ice powers. Pikachu uses thunder and kills Lapras then Jynx goes after Metaknight and uses ice punch but misses then Metaknight uses his incredible speed and slashes Jynx to pieces with his sword. Jigglypuff takes her moon stone then evolves into Wigglytuff and uses metronome, Wigglytuff used thunder punch and killed Dewgong. The 4 of them finish off all 5 of Lorelei's pokemon and then her spirit fades and they walk into the next room and see a ghost figure out Bruno. He sends out 2 Onyx, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Machamp. Metaknight attacks one of the Onyx's and his swords have little effect then Onyx slams Metaknight and he fell to the ground unable to move. Pikachu uses thunder on the other Onyx and it has no effect. The other Onyx uses rock slide on Pikachu and it just barely misses. Wigglytuff uses Metronome. Wigglytuff uses bubble beam and killed one of the Onyx's. Kirby used aurora beam on the other Onyx and killed him. Hitmonchan used fire punch on Kirby and he lost his ability. Kirby retaliates and sucks Hitmonchan in and takes his fire powers then uses a fire blast and kills Hitmonchan. Kirby and Wigglytuff take out Hitmonlee and Machamp in a matter of minutes then the ghost Bruno disappears and they walk into the 3rd room. They had to carry Metaknight with him because he had fainted. The ghost form of Agatha appears in the room and she sends out Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar. Pikachu uses thunder and kills Ghastly, Wigglytuff used metronome and used mega punch on Haunter and it had no effect then Haunter used hypnosis on Wigglytuff and put her to sleep. Kirby used fire blast on Gengar and took off more than half of his health then Gengar used confuse ray and confused Kirby. Pikachu used thunderbolt on Gengar and finished him off. Haunter used dream eater on Wigglytuff and brought her down to 20 hit points. Kirby is confused ? ? He used fire blast on Wigglytuff and she fainted. Haunter used night shade on Pikachu and it took off half of his health. Kirby is confused ? ? he uses flamethrower on Pikachu but Pikachu dodged and used thunder on Haunter and finished him off. Agatha vanished and they moved onto the next room. Metaknight and Wigglytuff had fainted. Kirby had full health and wasn't confused anymore but Pikachu was in rough shape. Pikacha and Kirby carry Wigglytuff and Metaknight into the next room. A ghost figure of Lance the dragon trainer stood in the way and said if you want to get to Mewtwo, you have to get through me first. Pikachu looked angry. Wigglytuff and Metaknight were laying on the ground in behind them not moving because they had fainted then Kirby and Pikachu go up again Lance by themselves. Lance sends out Charizard, Gyarados, Aerodactyl and Dragonite. Pikachu knows the odds are against them, it was 2-4 and his health was already low. He looks down at the thunder stone that Master Hand had gave him and thinks to himself, this is the only way we'll have a chance...Pikachu takes the stone and evolves into Riachu and feels his power return to him and felt stronger than ever. Gyarados uses hydro pump on Kirby and he takes a decent amount of damage and looses his fire powers. Riachu uses thunder on Dragonite and it takes away 1/3 of his heath. Kirby quickly recovers and sucks in Gyarados and steals his water powers. Aerodactyl used hyper beam on Riachu but Riachu dodged. Riachu was surprised because he didn't think he would have kept his speed after evolving into Riachu but he was even faster than before and a lot stronger and more powerful. Charizard shoots a fire blast towards Kirby but Kirby used his water powers and used hydro pump and wiped out the fire blast and killed Charizard. Dragonite flew into Riachu and slamed him into the wall then used flamethrower up close then Kirby hit him from behind with a water gun but it had little effect and soaked Dragonite. Riachu yells out CHU! and used a powerful thunder and it slammed into Dragonite who was covered in water and he fried to death. Kirby finishes off aerodactyl with a hydro pump. Then Riachu finishes off Gyarados with thunder and they win the battle. Riachu and Kirby walk over to Wigglytuff and Metaknight and all of a sudden 4 maxim tomatoes fell from the sky and they could hear Master Hand's voice. He tells them these will heal all of you and bring you back to 100 percent but be warned, Mewtwo is next...


	17. 17 Mario dimension 4

Mario dimension:

Luigi, Yoshi, Diddy and Dixie walk into the castle and see a big painting hovering in the center of the main room, it was a picture of a volcano surrounded by lots of lava. Luigi said whats that supposed to be? Yoshi jumps into the painting and disappears then Luigi, Diddy and Dixie follow him into the painting. They end up inside of a volcano, standing on rock platforms just above the lava. Diddy and Dixie both jump up and Diddy holds onto Dixie's foot as she does a pony tail twirl and they both land on a walkway on the side of the volcano. Yoshi jumps and hovers towards the walkway and makes it. Luigi looks nervous and steps back then takes a run at it and just barely makes the jump but stumbles back then Yoshi grabbed his hand and pulled him to safety. The 4 of them all look up and see the top of the volcano and the way out.

Bowser gave a small room in his castle to Peach to stay in, instead of being tied to a chain like she had been for most of the part year. Peach was sitting on the bed staring at the floor then the ground started to shake and seconds later, Bowser walked in with food for Peach and says here, eat! Peach says no and turns away then Bowser grabs her and forces her to look at him and he roars loudly in her face. EAT! You are my bride and will spend the rest of your life by my side so you need to eat and be healthy! Peach eats, then Bowser leans towards her and gives her a big wet kiss on the lips and drools all over her face. She spits it up and wipes her face in disgust. Bowser laughs then leaves the room. Bowser walks into his room at the top of the castle and looks into Kamek's crystal ball and sees the 4 Nintendo characters in the volcano and he says perfect, lets see if they are ready to face him again...Bowser says hey son! come take a look at this! Baby Bowser walks up and sits on his dads knee and looks into the crystal ball with him.

Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong make it close to the top so fast with their team work and amazing climbing abilities then Luigi and Yoshi finally catch up a few minutes later. Diddy and Dixie made short work of the climb but Luigi and Yoshi were a little more exhausted. All of a sudden, 2 bubbles trap Diddy, Dixie and Yoshi and Luigi is left standing there by himself. Luigi looks up at the entrance of the volcano and spots Metal Mario standing at the very top. He jumps down 50 feet and lands in front of Luigi. Luigi says this time Ima gonna win. Luigi takes out his cube then uses his special and gets fire power and the cape to grant him the ability to fly. Luigi's suit turns white and green and had a long white cape in behind him. Metal Mario shot fire balls at Luigi and Luigi swats two of them away with his cape then gets hit with two fireballs and gets small burns. Metal Mario ran at Luigi then goes to punch him and Luigi dodges, Metal Mario goes to kick and Luigi dodges. Luigi punches Metal Mario in the face but hurts his hand. Metal Mario headbutts Luigi and sends him flying half way across the volcano then Luigi used his cape to fly upwards with the momentum then aims towards Metal Mario. Luigi flew in with a fast kick and boots Metal Mario into the side of the volcano and he falls 20 feet and lands on his stomach. Luigi starts shooting green fire balls towards Metal Mario then he gets up and starts running towards Luigi. Luigi's green fire balls hit Metal Mario and do minor damage for every hit and slow him down a bit but then Metal Mario fights through it and punches Luigi in the face and he fell back 15 feet and landed close to the edge of the pathway and nearly fell off. Luigi's was leaning over the pathway and he could see it was a long way down. Metal Mario starts running towards Luigi again. Luigi gets up but not fast enough and Metal Mario gives him a flying double drop kick and sends him flying and he lands hard on his back on another platform 15 feet away. Metal Mario does a long jump and clears the gap and lands in front of Luigi. Metal Mario picks him up and punches Luigi in the face and bruises him then punches him in the gut and makes Luigi throw up blood. He drops Luigi and Luigi loses his special and his suit turns green and dark blue again. Yoshi, Diddy and Dixie look scared and Luigi starts to slowly crawl away from Metal Mario. Luigi gets close to the edge and rolls over onto his back. Metal Mario slowly walks towards him then lifts his right hand up and aims it towards Luigi. Metal Mario charged up a fire ball and just before he goes to fire it at him, Luigi grabs Metal Mario's hand and gets burned and yells out in pain, then puts his foot into his stomach and flings Metal Mario over top of him and he falls a couple hundred feet towards the lava and melts away into nothing. The 2 bubbles pop then Diddy, Dixie and Yoshi help Luigi up and can tell hes in very bad shape but he was alive and he defeated Metal Mario. The 4 of them exit the painting and head upstairs to find Peach. Luigi was on Yoshi's back because he could barely walk. They find a door on the top floor and open it. Peach was sitting on the bed with her back turned to them. Luigi says princess, we've come for you.


	18. 18 Zelda dimension 3

Zelda dimension:

Captain Falcon dropped to the ground and Dark Link has a smirk on his face. Samus shoots a blast at Dark Link but Dark Link uses farores wind and teleports to the castle. Fox, Samus, Ness and Marie run up to Captain Falcons dead body. Ness says he'll pay for this. and Ganondorf to! The 4 of them run towards the castle.

Ganondorf had been watching the fight between Captain Falcon and Dark Link and thought to himself, hmm that was actually really close. Giygas warned me about them and how they may become an issue. I might need to obtain even more power to ensure my victory...

Fox, Samus, Ness and Marie make it to Ganondorf's castle and walk through the front door. They enter a very dark room and can't see anything. The door slams shut behind them then the ceiling starts to slowly come down on them. Marie shouts oh no! we need to find a way out of here! Samus says it would help if we could atleast see! Ness shouts PK fire! his fire lit up the room for a split second and they could all see a door down at the end of the room. The ceiling was only 10 feet above them. Marie uses PK fire and she saw 4 poles standing up that had wood on the top of them. Ness and Marie both use PK fire and lit up all 4 poles then the doors opens and Fox and Samus run through and yell hurry up! to Ness and Marie. They both run for it as the ceiling was only 5 feet from the ground. Ness and Marie were only 15 feet away and they had to jump onto their stomach and starts crawling because they no longer had the room to stand. They get a couple feet away as the ceiling was 2 1/2 feet off the ground then Fox and Samus grab their hands and quickly pull them out as the ceiling slammed into the ground. Marie says thanks, that was close. They turn around and spot 2 skeleton warriors walking towards them. Fox and Samus shoot at them with their blaster and cannon. The skeleton warriors block with their shields and kept coming. Ness uses PK starstorm and Marie uses PK flash omega. The psi attacks destroy the skeletons in seconds and again, Fox and Samus are impressed with Ness and Marie. All of a sudden, a pair of red eyes lit up in the darkness. Dark Link showed himself then once again, bubbles appeared and captured Samus, Ness and Marie. Fox stood there with his arms crossed, staring at Dark Link. Dark Link took out his black sword again and it started to glow a deep black. Dark Link cuts into the concrete wall to show the power of his sword. Fox thinks to himself, I have to watch out for that sword. All of a sudden a bright light lit up the room and from above, an item falls towards Fox and he grabs it. They all hear a voice and it said, this is Master Hand. Fox, you wont be able to beat him unless you have a weapon similar to his, with this one you should be able to beat him. Fox opens the item and it looked like just a handle to a sword but it didn't have a blade but it had a button on the side. Master Hand says be careful with this weapon and good luck. Fox presses the button and a yellow beam comes out of the handle, making the shape of a sword. Fox swings it around a bit to get the feel for it and it made a low humming sound when he swung it. Dark Link charged at him and swung his black sword at Fox, Fox uses the beam sword to deflect the black sword. They both swing at each other and keep blocking the attacks then Fox kicks Dark Link and he stumbles back. Dark Link charges at Fox again and uses dins fire and burns Fox and sends him flying. Fox does a back flip through the air and lands on his feet then takes out his cube and uses his special attack, FireFox. A fire aura lit up around Fox and he charges at Dark Link then shoots through the air and smashes into Dark Link. Dark Link gets way more of a burn, then Fox swings his yellow beam sword at Dark Link and breaks through his shield. Dark Link swings his sword at Fox and Fox keeps blocking the attacks. Fox round house kicks Dark Link and sends him flying, then Fox uses Firefox and flew towards Dark Link then Dark Link took out a bomb and threw it at Fox and it hits him in the face and explodes. Fox drops from the air and falls to the ground and lands on him stomach and his fire aura died down and his beam sword withdrew as he dropped it. Ness and Marie shout no! get up Fox! Dark Link sends out a bombchu and it races towards Fox. Fox looks up and gets hit in the face with it and it explodes and sends Fox flying. Dark Link jumps through the air and knees Fox in the gut and he falls to the ground again. Dark Link runs up then equips his iron boots and kicks Fox in the ribs, breaking a few ribs. Fox flew through the air and yelled out in pain. He falls 30 feet away and lands on his face and passes out. Samus says no, he's done for! Dark Link slowly walks towards Fox and when he reaches his lifeless body, he raises his black sword up and charges up his magic attack. The black sword gets a blue aura then turns red and he jumps up the comes down with his down A move and goes to thrust his sword into Fox's lifeless body. Samus, Ness and Marie watch in horror as Dark Link comes crashing down and plants his sword into Fox. Ness and Marie bang their hands on the bubble, trying to get out then Samus pauses and says Look! They could just barely make out the tip of Fox's yellow beam sword sticking out the back side of Dark Link. Dark Link didn't realize he booted Fox back towards where his yellow beam sword dropped and at the last second, Fox came to, grabbed the beam sword, and ignited it as Dark Link went to stab him. Dark Link lets out a loud evil yell as his body was destroyed. The 3 bubbles pop then Samus, Ness and Marie run over to check on Fox. Dark Link's sword was stuck in his lower left side and Fox wasn't moving or showing any signs of life.


	19. 19 Pokemon dimension 3

Pokemon dimension:

Riachu, Kirby, Metaknight and Wigglytuff are back to 100 percent health thanks to Master Hand. They enter the final room where Gary used to duel the finalists in the pokemon league. Mewtwo stood there with his purple aura surrounding him. Mewtwo says so who are your friends? they don't look like pokemon to me...doesn't matter, you 2 ran off and evaded me for this long but now you're finally back and its time I finish off you 2 and become the only pokemon left alive. Riachu used agility and ran towards Mewtwo then hit him in the face with a thunder punch. Mewtwo grunts and falls back a bit. Wigglytuff jumps in after with a mega punch and knocks Mewtwo on his back. Metaknight flew in with a sword attack and just before his sword hit, Mewtwo teleported out of the way. Kirby runs up and tries to suck in Mewtwo's powers but Mewtwo teleports in behind Kirby then uses mega punch and sends Kirby flying into the wall and he falls onto his face. Mewtwo charges up a shadow ball and gets ready to fire at Kirby then Riachu uses thunder but Mewtwo dodges then shoots the shadow ball at Riachu, the blast hits him and explodes and Riachu drops down and doesn't move. Metaknight takes out his special cube and enhances his powers x5 and flew towards Mewtwo a lot faster and swung his sword a lot faster and cut Mewtwo in a few places. Mewtwo teleports to get away and Metaknight follows him and keeps attacking. Mewtwo uses metronome and uses rock slide and Metaknight got hit by a huge amount of boulders and fell to the ground. Kirby sucks up Mewtwo from behind and takes his powers then shoots a shadow ball at Mewtwo but Mewtwo teleports out of the way. Mewtwo ran towards Kirby then grabbed him and started shooting shadow balls into his face at close range. Wigglytuff gave Mewtwo a mega kick and he flinched and dropped Kirby. Wigglytuff used sing and Mewtwo struggles to stay awake. Riachu slowly wakes up then looks up at Wigglytuff and Mewtwo then saw how Kirby and Metaknight were down. He thinks to himself, how are we going to win this? Mewtwo is just too strong...even with the 4 of us. Wigglytuff looks over at her 3 comrades and saw they were all down. She keeps using sing and eventually puts Mewtwo to sleep. She walks up closer to him and uses metronome. Wigglytuff's eyes went wide when she realized what move metronome was about to make her use. Her body starts to glow and she sadly looks over and makes eye contact with Riachu and waves to him then walks over to Mewtwo, still passed out and uses explosion. Wigglytuff dies instantly but takes off 1/3 of Mewtwo's hit points and sends him flying and he smashes into the wall. Riachu looks sad and slowly gets up. Metaknight gets up to. Mewtwo gets up and looks furious. Riachu uses thunder and blasts Mewtwo. He yells out in pain. Kirby gets up and uses his special power and enhances his stolen powers from Mewtwo x5. Kirby uses Psychic and blasts Mewtwo with it. Metaknight goes in for the kill with his quick speed. He swings the sword towards Mewtwo but Mewtwo grabs it then teleports in behind Metaknight and plunges his own sword in behind his back and kills him. Kirby and Riachu yell out in anger then Mewtwo says its time to finish this! He charges up a powerful psychic attack and it starts draining Riachu and Kirby's life. Riachu charges up thunder and Kirby charges up psychic. Mewtwo's psychic attack started to really hurt Riachu and Kirby but they kept charging up. Finally they unleash their attack on Mewtwo and Mewtwo struggles to keep his defense up while using the attack. Riachu and Kirby's hit points kept getting dangerously low then just before they think they are about to die. Mewtwo lets go of the attack and gets blasted with thunder and psychic. Mewtwo and Kirby both drop to the ground and couldn't move. Only Riachu was left standing. Riachu charges up another thunder then blasts Mewtwo and kills him then Riachu fainted shortly after.


	20. 20 Unknown dimension 3

Unknown dimension:

Master Hand uses his powers to bring Riachu and Kirby back to his dimension. He gives them both maxim tomatoes and they heal back to 100 percent. Master Hand says you've done great, you defeated Mewtwo. Kirby replies yeah but at the cost of losing 2 of our team mates...where's the rest of our team? Master Hand says your other team mates have defeated Dark Link and Metal Mario and will be fighting Ganondorf and Bowser soon enough. Kirby says are they all still alive? Master Hand pauses then Riachu growls at him. Master Hand says they have suffered loses to. Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon have both been killed. But remember I warned you this would happen. My powers are very limited when it comes to how often I can intervene. Also I found out Ganondorf is seeking more power and plans to go back in time to obtain the friforce. Riachu and Kirby look confused. Master Hand says I know you don't know what that is but trust me, if he gets it, hes going to become a lot more powerful...Another thing, I must go away for a while and wont be able to help any of you until I complete my mission. I have found another candidate to join the Super Smash Brothers. Riachu and Kirby both look surprised. Master Hand says as I was watching all 3 teams battle, I was also looking for anyone else that could help and I was actually confused at what I found. There seems to be one stuck in an alternate dimension who somehow lost his way and disappeared from his original timeline. He seems very powerful and will definitely be able to help you all but its going to take a lot of my power to get to him and bring him here and it'll be dangerous because it seems like a tricky place to get to and if I run out of power, I might not be able to make it back. In the mean time, your team mates could use your help with fighting Ganondorf and Bowser. Kirby, I'm sending you to the Zelda dimension with Fox, Samus, Ness and Marie. Riachu, I'm sending you to the Mario dimension with Luigi, Yoshi, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. Riachu and Kirby shake hands and wish each other luck then go into the Mario and Zelda portals. Master Hand uses a large amount of power to create a portal to a new alternate dimension in search of the new super smash brother.


	21. 21 Secret dimension

A secret dimension:

Master Hand came out the other side of his portal and ended up in a forest shrouded in mist. Master hand thinks to himself, he should be in here somewhere...he floats around the misty forest then from behind, 2 skeletons raise up from the ground and start walking towards Master Hand. Master Hand shoots two huge bullets at them and blows them to pieces. He turns around and sees 2 more, then smashes them with his fist and crushes them, he turns around again and almost shoots at another skeleton but then he had a closer look and powered down. Master Hand slowly floats towards this skeleton who was just sitting down with its back against a tree stump, looking down at the ground. This skeleton had a green tunic on but it was shredded and worn. Master Hand says no...it can't be. The skeleton looks up at him and has a gloomy look on his face. The skeleton still had flesh covering its body in some places. It still had one human eye that was blue and just an empty eye socket on the other side. It had a sword and shield to. Master Hand says...Link? can you speak? The skeleton Link looks up and says, I am becoming a stalfos...since I saved Hyrule then Termina, I have not been able to find my way back or my way out of this forest and I am destined to be here forever...Master Hand thinks to himself, how could this have happened, when I first saw him he was battling an enemy and saving the world, how could he end up like this? Master Hand says, you're not going to be any good to our cause as you are...skeleton Link asks, what cause? Master Hand explains the whole story about whats been going on in Link's world and everyone else. Skeleton Link pauses for a while then says, is there any way I can help? I want to save Hyrule, kill Ganondorf again and help everyone else. Master Hand thinks for a moment and says...come with me. He opens up a portal to his dimension then takes skeleton Link with him, they both come out the other side of the portal and back into Master Hand's dimension. Skeleton Link asks where are we? Master Hand thinks to himself, I hope I don't end up regretting this...Master Hand powers up for a couple minutes and skeleton Link looks scared and he stays back. Master Hand unleashed a bright yellow ball that slowly floated towards skeleton Link. Master Hand fell to the ground and stopping moving. The yellow ball falls into skeleton Link then all of a sudden he returned to normal and was Young Link again. He looks at his body in disbelief then walks up to Master Hand and checks to see if he was ok. Master Hand wasn't moving.


	22. 22 Mario dimension 5

Mario dimension:

Luigi, Yoshi, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong walk into the room then Luigi walks up to Peach and says princess, are you ok? Peach slowly looked over at Luigi then stared at the floor. Diddy and Dixie look at each other and scratch their head and shrug their shoulders. Yoshi walks up and tries to figure out what's wrong. Luigi says princess, we must leave at once! Bowser could be here any minute. Peach slowly gets up then starts walking towards the door. Luigi grabs her hand and says come on! The 5 of them run out the castle then they hear a loud roar from inside the castle. Luigi says Peach, go hide! She slowly walks in behind a big tree. Bowser walks outside of the castle and was a lot smaller than usual. Luigi and Yoshi look confused then Bowser takes out a red mushroom and eats it then returns to his normal size then he powers up with a blackish red aura and gets a little bit bigger and his teeth and hair grew a bit longer. Diddy and Dixie start shaking in fear and even Luigi and Yoshi seem a bit scared. Bowser walks towards them and roars, I want my wife back! Luigi says wife? what are you talking about? Bowser yells, Give her back! Luigi says I don't think so! Alright team, this is what we trained for, everyone take out your special, we're going to need them! All of a sudden a huge thunder bolt came crashing down and struck Bowser and he grunted and stumbled back a bit. Luigi, Yoshi, Diddy and Dixie look over and see Riachu up on top of a big hill. Luigi says what happened? isn't that Pikachu? Riachu stood there with powerful sparks shooting out around him. Luigi thinks to himself, they must have beat Mewtwo. I wonder if he's the only one who survived...Luigi and his team all take out there special cubes. Luigi gets his white/green suit with a long white cape on the back, Yoshi uses the 3 power shells, then Diddy and Dixie power up their team attacks. Bowser shrugs off Riachu's attack then charges at the 5 of them. Luigi and Yoshi fly up high then Diddy and Dixie start running towards Bowser. As Bowser gets within 20 feet of them, they both stop running then Diddy jumps onto Dixie's shoulders and she throws him with great force and he does several cart wheels at high speeds and smashes into Bowser and Bowser tumbles back. Dixie runs and jumps onto Diddy's shoulders and he throws her and she does a high speed pony tail twirl and Bowser quickly ducks as she flew closely above him, she kept going and sliced a tree in half with her hair then lands on the ground and turned towards Bowser. Bowser swats Diddy and he goes flying and lands hard on his back then Dixie runs up to check on him. Riachu used thunder and Bowser tucked into his shell and the blast did nothing. Bowser untucks and laughs at Riachu then Luigi came flying down with his white cape and kicked Bowser in the face and gave him a bruise. Yoshi came flying down shortly after and with his yellow shell power, smashed into Bowser's gut with both feet and sent the large Bowser flying 10 feet and he lands on his back. Luigi starts shooting fireballs at the toppled Bowser, Yoshi starts breathing fire at Bowser then Riachu uses a strong thunder attack and Bowser takes a decent amount of damage. Dixie holds Diddy as she watches the 3 of them blast Bowser. Bowser all of a sudden gets up in a rage and ran towards Luigi and punches him and sends him flying, then Bowser shoots a fire blast at him and it hits him in mid air and he falls onto his face. Yoshi flew away from Bowser as Bowser kept shooting fire blasts at Yoshi. Riachu ran towards Bowser and used agility. Bowser kept swiping at him trying to hit him but Riachu was too fast. Riachu jumps towards Bowser and uses thunder punch and hits him in the face and he stumbles back. Bowser gets angry and breathes fire over the entire area close to him so Riachu couldn't get close. The smoke starts to choke and blind Riachu then Bowser ran through the smoke and booted Riachu and sent him flying and Riachu smashed into a rock wall then hit the ground and stopped moving. Yoshi flew above Bowser and Bowser tried to jump up and hit him but couldn't jump high enough. Yoshi starts to breath fire on Bowser then Bowser tucked into his shell and Yoshi kept trying to roast him. All of a sudden Bowser's spikes shot out and cut Yoshi in several places and tore his wings and he fell towards the ground then Bowser slashed him with his claws in mid air and drew lots of blood and Yoshi went flying then hit the ground hard. Bowser looks around and sees Riachu, Luigi and Yoshi laying on the ground, not moving. Bowser starts to walk towards Luigi and starts charging up his fire breath. Just before he shoots at Luigi, Diddy threw Dixie towards Bowser with her pony tail twirl and she sliced Bowser's shell badly and Bowser yells out in pain. Diddy jumps on Dixie's shoulders and she throws him with force, towards Bowser's cracked shell. Diddy tucks into a ball then smashes into Bowser's shell and his shell crumbles to pieces. Bowser slashes Diddy and he falls to the ground and he stopped moving. Bowser charges up his fire breath and walks towards him. Dixie quickly runs up and ducks down to put her arms around Diddy. Luigi wakes up then looks at Bowser about to fire at Diddy and Dixie. A bright white light dropped an item from the sky and Luigi grabs it. He struggles to get up then slowly walks towards Bowser. Bowser faces Diddy and Dixie and finishes charging up his blast then Diddy wakes up and looks at Dixie with a scared look on his face then Dixie holds him close and they both shake with fear. Bowser unleashes his fire breath and starts to burn the two of them. Luigi yells No! He opens the item and it was a bob-omb, Luigi threw the bob-omb and it smashed into the back of Bowser and exploded. The blast sends Bowser flying and he lands on top of a big hill and stops moving. Luigi quickly runs over to Diddy and Dixie then Riachu gets up and follows closely behind. Luigi had a sad look on his face as he looked down and saw their lifeless bodies. Riachu gets close to listen for a heart beat. Riachu looks up at Luigi with a depressed look on his face. Riachu gives them both a small shock, trying to get their heart started. Riachu tries for a couple minutes before Luigi walks up and puts his arm on Riachu's shoulder. Luigi looks over and sees Yoshi not moving, bleeding a lot and also without his special powers. Luigi and Riachu walk up to check on Yoshi, he was bleeding quite a bit but he was still alive. Luigi says we've lost some friends...but at least we finally put an end to Bowser. Peach comes out from hiding then walks towards Yoshi then puts her hand on him. All of a sudden they hear a loud roar and they look over and see Bowser standing on top of the hill, still alive.


	23. 23 Zelda dimension 4

Zelda dimension:

Samus tries to wake up Fox as Ness and Marie watch closely. Samus takes off her helmet and her long blonde hair hangs down. She checks Fox's pulse and says he's alive! Ness nods then uses PK heal omega. Fox regains all health then stands up and says I got him right? Samus says yes good job! You actually beat him, I wonder how our other teams are doing. All of a sudden Kirby appears and runs up to his team mates. Ness says hey buddy, what are you doing here? Marie adds, does this mean you guys beat Mewtwo? Kirby nods but lowers his head and pauses. Ness asks where are your other team mates? Kirby tells them about the loss of Metaknight and Wigglytuff but how Riachu also made it out alive and how Master Hand sent them both to go help the other 2 teams. After getting all caught up, the 5 of them move on and head towards the top of the castle. Fox and Samus kick down the main door and Ganondorf is no where to be seen.

Unknown dimension:

Master Hand had recovered a decent amount of his power and had been watching everything as it had been playing out. He also took the time to keep Young Link posted on everything that had been happening. Master Hand saw that Ganondorf had completed his mission and just got all 3 pieces of the friforce. Master Hand says oh no...Young Link replies don't tell me he got them all! Master Hand replies I'm afraid so. As soon as I have the power to bring them back, I must do it. They don't stand a chance against him with his power increase. Young Link replies, let me go help them! Master Hand says no, by the looks of it, it'll take all of you to take him down. We have other issues to...it seems like the enemy that Fox and Samus took down was a fake, the real Andross is still out there and we must take care of him before he becomes any more of a threat and Giygas tries to control him to. Young Link replies what else? Master Hand replies Giygas has created another enemy for us to defeat in the earthbound dimension. When I have enough power, I'll need to bring Fox's team back and since Bowser is almost finished, I will bring Luigi's team back once their done, then we can quickly finish those 2 off then I'll send all of you to deal with Ganondorf.

Zelda dimension:

Ness shouts where is he? Now that we have 5 of us here, we should win for sure. All of a sudden a black portal opened up and Ganondorf came out. He laughs and says what perfect timing you guys have. I see you killed Dark Link, good job but that's ok because I don't need him anymore. You 5 are in for a real wake up call! Fox uses his special and uses fire fox. Samus uses her special and increases the fire power of her gun x3. Ness and Marie power up and Kirby keeps in behind the 4 of them. Fox uses firefox and flew towards Ganondorf but Ganondorf used warlock punch and hit Fox in the face so hard, he flew through the concrete wall and outside of the castle, he fell hundreds of feet towards the ground but used firefox at the last second to lift upwards just before hitting the ground and he still had a rough landing and his special ability died down. Samus charges up her gun and Ganondorf charges up his blackish green blast. Samus fires then Ganondorf unleashes the blast and it smashes into Samus' beam and starts pushing back towards her. Marie uses PK fire and added to Samus' beam then Ness uses PK thunder and the bolt slowly flew above Ganondorf and in behind him. Ganondorf's blast hits Samus and Marie and it explodes then sends them flying into the wall. Ness' PK thunder hit Ganondorf and stunned him then Kirby sucked him in and took his powers. Kirby used warlock punch and missed then Ness used PK paralysis and kept Ganondorf from moving long enough for Kirby to use another warlock punch and send Ganondorf flying into his piano and he smashed it to pieces. Ness says Kirby we have to get out of here! Something isn't right. Ganondorf is even more powerful than we remember him. Fox, Samus and Marie are already down! Ness and Kirby grab Marie and Samus and run back down the stairs towards the bottom of the castle. Ganondorf gets up and yells HAAAAWWWWWWW! and blasts the whole top of the castle off and huge chunks of concrete started to fall from the ceiling as the whole building started falling apart. After taking 3 minutes to get to the bottom of the castle, and trying to avoid getting crushed by falling parts of the ceiling, they run outside and spot Fox in the distance then Ness and Kirby put Marie and Samus down next to Fox. Ganondorf hovers hundreds of feet in the air above his castle. Ness and Kirby watch as the whole castle crumbles to the ground and Ganondorf lands in front of them. Ness and Kirby get ready to defend their fallen comrades then a bright white light lit up the area and Fox, Samus, Ness, Marie and Kirby and vanish from site. Ganondorf stands there staring at where the 5 of them once were. He pauses then starts to laugh a long evil laugh.


	24. 24 Mario dimension 6

Mario dimension:

Luigi and Riachu stare at Bowser standing at the top of the hill in rough shape. Luigi says he looks hurt pretty bad, lets finish him for Diddy and Dixie! Riachu nods then they both charge towards Bowser. Bowser runs down the big hill towards them. Luigi flew to the sky with his cape and Riachu charged at Bowser and used take down but Bowser punched Riachu in mid air. Bowser shoots a fire blast at Riachu but he dodges it then uses thunder bolt on Bowser and Bowser starts to fry then Luigi flew in and kicked Bowser in the face and he fell onto his stomach. Luigi shot fireballs at Bowser's back and he yelled out in pain, he quickly gets up and swings his tail at Luigi and gives him small cuts and he flew back 15 feet but landed on his feet. Riachu thunder punched Bowser in the face and he stumbled back then Luigi ran up and double drop kicked Bowser in the back and he roared out in pain. Luigi then jumps onto Bowser's head and plants him into the ground. Riachu used thunder and it hit Bowser directly in the back then Luigi kept shooting green fire balls at Bowser. Riachu and luigi keep shooting until finally Bowser had been vaporized, nothing remained of his body except his skeleton. Luigi powers down and his suit returns to green and dark blue. Luigi and Riachu walk over to Peach and then over to Yoshi. Another bright white flash dropped 3 items and they were maxim tomatoes. Luigi, Riachu and Yoshi heal and Luigi says Peach we need to find you someplace to lay low. Peach asks what has been going on? Luigi replies I'll explain everything but first we need to get you out of here. All of a sudden Kamek appeared in front of the 4 of them. Luigi says Bowser is dead, we're leaving and unless you want to get stomped, I suggest you get out of the way. From behind, they heard a voice saying: so first you kill my dad and now you're going to take my mom away? I don't think so! Luigi and Yoshi gasp then look over at baby bowser and Luigi says what!? Peach looks down and says, Mario was dead and you 2 left me for over a year. Sorry if I don't seem grateful for the rescue but its a little to late, the damage has been done. Because there was no one left who could save me. Bowser did whatever he wanted with me...he brutally raped me and it took him several tries to get me pregnant...Luigi and Yoshi's face turn white. Luigi says but isn't Bowser uh...Peach snaps at him and replies too big? Yes he was but he used a blue shrink mushroom to cut himself down to half the size but even then he was a lot bigger than me and it was a very painful experience every single time he did that to me! But baby bowser is my son...Baby bowser says that's right! so she stays with me! Luigi says like hell she does! Luigi runs up and boots baby bowser and he smashes into the side of the castle then Riachu uses thunder bolt on Kamek and she drops to the ground. Peach hops onto Yoshi's back and the 4 of them walk away from the castle...After only a few short minutes of walking down the path, the ground starts to shake and Riachu feels pain from the shaking. Luigi says is that an earthquake? then they look back towards the castle and see a huge monster that stood over 100 feet high. Luigi, Yoshi and Riachu stare in fear, at a massive baby bowser who had been given powers from Kamek. Baby bowser sees the 4 of them in the distance and starts walking towards them.


	25. 25 Unknown dimension 4

Unknown dimension:

Fox, Samus, Kirby, Ness and Marie end up in the unknown dimension. They notice the new super smash brother. Fox says is that link? Master Hand replies yes. Samus says how is that even possible? didn't Ganondorf kill him? Master Hand says even I find it a little confusing. Because Link was a time traveler, he's created different timelines, the most confusing part is he seemed to be in a fake dimension. One that didn't exist before and was all of a sudden created and no one knows how it came to be. Ness says where are the others? Did they do better than we did? Master Hand says we have a few problems. First of all Mewtwo and Bowser are both dead but we have lost a number of you now, only 8 out of the original 14 of you are left. With your new team mate, that makes 9 at least but hes still in training. Bowser was killed, but a wizard named Kamek gave Bowser's son powers and he grew over 100 feet tall and now just Luigi, Yoshi and Riachu are left to fight a giant baby bowser. I want to help them but I have 2 new missions for this team and I'll only have enough power to send 2 teams out. Marie says why can't we save them first then send us away? Master Hand replies, even thou we have defeated, Dark Link, Metal Mario, Bowser and Mewtwo, there are 2 potential new threats that if they don't get dealt with soon enough, Giygas could get control of them and we could end up right where we started, except having a much smaller team. Master hand opens up 2 portals to 2 different dimensions. Master Hand says this time I must pick the teams, based off of what I've seen. One dimension has the picture of Fox's ship. Master Hand says Fox and Samus, you are the only 2 left that can fly a ship and take out the real Andross. Fox says what? the real Andross? Master Hand says unfortunately you only killed the copy of him which was the robot. The real Andross has emerged and created a much larger army and their getting ready to start attacking more systems in the area. Samus says so how are we supposed to destroy such a massive fleet with only 2 of us? Master Hand replies Andross is the brains of the operation, you only have to kill him and the rest will fall so I'll send you straight to planet Venom. Also there will be 2 arwings right next to where I send you 2. Fox and Samus look at each other and nod then head through the portal to the outer space dimension. The other dimension has the picture of Ness' symbol. Marie says what? you're sending us to the dimension with Giygas in it? Master Hand says yes but don't worry because I'm sending 3 of you there and I'm going to teach Ness a new ability. Ness says whats that? Master Hand says It'll probably save me from using a bunch of my powers and you're the only one who can use this ability so it should be worth it. Master Hand hovers above Ness and drops blue sparkles down towards him and they went through him then disappeared. Ness says I don't feel any different. Master Hand says you now have the ability to teleport from any dimension you want. But remember, just like me your powers are limited and it'll take a large amount of your power to use it so only use it if and when you think you have no other choice. Ness says ok. then Ness, Marie and Kirby enter the portal to the earthbound dimension. Young Link says why can't I go with them? Master Hand says not just yet. Your training isn't quite finished. All of a sudden a darkish red electrical field lit up in the center of the platform and Master Hand says no...It can't be! Ganondorf appears in front of Young Link and Master Hand.


	26. 26 Mario dimension 7

Mario dimension:

Luigi, Yoshi and Riachu look towards the gigantic baby bowser with great fear on their faces. They could see him even thou they were thousands of feet away. Luigi looks over at Peach and is surprised to see Peach didn't even seem to care, she just stared at him with no facial expression. Kamek flew quickly through the air and hovered above Luigi, Yoshi, Riachu and Peach. Kamek says you could have just given Peach back and we would have let you off easy, but now that you attacked us, were going to kill all of you except for Peach! Riachu uses thunder but Kamek vanishes and appears 50 feet away from them and she flew back to baby bowser. Luigi says this is crazy! how are we supposed to defeat that thing? Peach! find somewhere to hide. Peach walks in behind a big hill. All of a sudden, from thousands of feet away, baby bowser launches a massive fire ball that was half the size of Peach's castle towards them. The 3 of them watch as the blast gets bigger and bigger then Riachu uses agility to get away from the blast and runs towards baby bowser. Luigi and Yoshi both take out there special cubes and use them and fly off just before the blast hits. The massive fireball exploded and Luigi and Yoshi just barely managed to get away from the blast. Luigi and Yoshi flew towards baby bowser and he charges up for a few seconds then fires another massive blast at Luigi and Yoshi. They both split up and fly in separate directions and the blast flew closely in between them and Luigi cleared the blast but it just barely nicked Yoshi and he got small burns and started to hover in one spot trying to recover. Baby Bowser charges up another fire blast and just before he had the chance to fire, Riachu uses a charged up thunder and hits baby bowser in the eye and blinds him in one eye. Kamek quickly appears behind Riachu and blasts him with a shadow ball and Riachu fell off the cliff side and landed on his stomach. Luigi flew above baby bowser then quickly started to shoot green fire balls at him as he fell through the air, then he used the cape to catch himself and start flying again. He looks down and sees the fire balls hit baby bowser and have no effect. Yoshi flew above baby bowser and started breathing fire at him then baby bowser retaliated with a fire blast that came so close to Yoshi, it burned his wings and he lost his special and started falling towards the ground. Luigi quickly flew after him and caught him then from behind, baby bower swatted both of them and they went flying into a cliff side. They both smash into the side of the wall and tumble towards the ground.

Kamek had knocked Riachu down and was charging up another attack with her wand. She fires 5 purple balls at Riachu then Riachu uses agility and runs away from the attacks then charges at Kamek and uses a thunder punch but Kamek teleported out of the way. Riachu runs towards Kamek again and tries another thunder punch but misses again. Riachu starts getting frustrated.

Baby Bowser starts walking towards the beaten up Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi still had his special ability but Yoshi couldn't defend himself anymore. Luigi quickly grabs Yoshi and hides him in behind a big hill then flew to the sky again towards baby bowser.

Kamek keeps dodging Riachu's moves and says give up! you will never hit me! Riachu charges up thunder and Kamek charges up her wand. They both fire at the same time then Kamek teleports and Riachu uses agility and runs towards where Kamek just teleported then hits her with a thunder punch and bruised her face and she fell down a cliff side and hit the ground hard.

Luigi was flying towards baby bowser and just before baby bowser was about to fire another blast at him, baby bowser roared out in pain and started to shrink a bit. Luigi looks at baby bowser with a confused look on his face.

Riachu looked up and saw baby bowser in pain after he hit Kamek. Riachu thinks that's it! we will beat them both if we finish of Kamek. Riachu starts yelling at Luigi and points at Kamek. Luigi says ah of course! Luigi flew towards the ground and lands on his feet then starts blasting Kamek with green fire balls and Riachu uses thunder on Kamek. Baby Bowser started yelling in pain and shrinking even more until eventually he returned to his normal size and Kamek had been vaporized by Luigi and Riachu. Luigi and Riachu quickly run over to make sure Yoshi was ok. Yoshi had 3rd degree burns but was still alive. Luigi and Riachu walk up to baby bowser and charge up a fire and thunder attack then Peach runs up and stands in front of baby bowser. Luigi says princess, move! Peach says no! he's all I have left. Luigi says what are you talking about? you have me and Yoshi! Peach replies you 2 abandoned me and Mario is dead. I don't want to go back with you. He is my family. He is my son. Bowser and Kamek are both dead so you don't have to worry about him. Luigi and Riachu power down and have a confused look on their face. Baby Bowser gets up and grabs his moms hand and smiles at her. Peach smiles back and says lets go my son. Peach and baby bowser walk off into the distance then Luigi and Riachu carry Yoshi to Luigi's house and help him get better. Half a day goes by and Yoshi gets his health back then Luigi says this is weird, how come we haven't been brought back to Master Hand's dimension yet? We beat Bowser and baby bowser...Maybe he's low on power but something doesn't feel right...


	27. 27 Outer space dimension 3

Outer Space dimension:

Fox and Samus appear in a space station that had been kept hidden from Andross' forces. They both look out the glass window and see Venom in the distance and see 2 arwings sitting up on platforms. Fox says remember, we just have to kill Andross then all his ships go with him. Samus nods and then Fox climbs into his ship with the hatch open and he says, so you think you can figure out how to fly one of these? He hears the ship start and looks over and sees Samus taking off in the arwing, Samus says yeah I'm pretty sure. Fox replies with a smirk, good. Fox takes off to, then they both flew out of the space station and headed towards Venom. Samus says hey Fox? do you think we can actually win this war? Fox replies it's hard to say, I don't know what this enemy is like back in Ness' dimension. He must be pretty powerful if hes caused all this chaos in several different dimensions. But our team has been through a lot and we've over come a lot together. Samus says yes but...we also lost several team mates. Fox pauses then says yeah I know. Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Metaknight, Diddy and Dixie Kong. Not to mention Mario and Link both died before they could even join us, so technically we're missing 8 of us. Samus says and now we have 9 left and that's including the new guy. Half of our team is gone and we're still not up against Giygas yet, what if we lose even more of us? Fox replies try to stay positive, we will defeat all of our enemies, for our fallen comrades. Fox and Samus enter Venom from behind to avoid all of Andross' army. They enter the tunnels in behind Andross' lair. Andross face shows up on the intercom. Fox says so it's true, the real Andross is alive. Andross says you've only defeated the robot version of me, the real me won't be so easy! Fox and Samus enter Andross' lair. Andross had 2 gaint hands floating next to him and he points the finger at Fox and Samus and shot out electricity towards them. Fox and Samus both easily dodge then Andross tried to inhale them, then Fox and Samus both turn around and put their boost on max, they both gain enough distance then both turn around again to face Andross as hes still trying to swallow them up. Fox and Samus both flew towards Andross quickly, then both shot a bomb into Andross' mouth. Andross has a scared look on his face then Fox and Samus quickly fly past him then the bombs explode and Andross' hands and head explode and reveal his brain and eyes. Only I have the brains to rule Lylat! yells Andross. Fox chuckles and says ok it's time to finish this. Fox and Samus both shoot out one eye each then flew towards the brain and charged up their beam and it turned blue then they both shot at him and blew him up. Andross had been defeated for good. Fox and Samus fly away from Venom and see all the ships in orbit weren't moving and were no longer a threat. Samus says wow we're good. Several hours go by and Samus says this is weird. We defeated Andross, how come Master Hand hasn't brought us back yet? Fox replies he must be low on power after he sent both teams to 2 different dimensions...still it has been a while. Samus says he should have had the power to bring us back by now, something is wrong. Fox crossed his arms and looked a bit concerned.


	28. 28 Unknown dimension 5

Unknown dimension:

Ganondorf lands on the 50 foot wide platform and had a huge grin on his face when he saw Master Hand. Then Ganondorf slowly looks over at Young Link and gasps. He says What!? how is he alive!? Young Link says Ganondorf! I will kill you again. Ganondorf replies what are you talking about? you never killed me! Young Link and Ganondorf both look confused. Ganondorf starts to laugh and says it doesn't matter, I'll still finish both of you off then the rest of the super smash brothers will be screwed without the means to travel through dimensions and my master Giygas will rule every dimension! Master Hand says you may have become a lot more powerful but you're still no match for me! Master Hand hover upwards and shoots bullets at Ganondorf. Ganondorf uses his cape and swats them back at Master Hand and they explode and knock him down. Young Link puts on the Zora mask and transforms. Ganondorf looks at Link and says what the?! Zora Link shoots his fins at Ganondorf and he ducked and the fins cut a small chunk of his long hair off. The fins flew back and landed on Zora Link's arms. Ganondorf charged at Zora Link and locked hands with him. Ganondorf easily over powered Zora Link and started crushing his hands, Zora Link cried out in pain and then charged up his blue electric aura and started to shock Ganondorf. Ganondorf was crushing Zora Link's hands but also getting shocked and the pain got worse until eventually Ganondorf let go then booted Zora Link in the head and he flew through the air and landed 5 feet away from the edge of the platform. Zora Link slowly gets up as Ganondorf started running towards him again. Young Link takes the Zora mask off and puts on the Goron mask then transforms. Ganondorf raised his eye brow but kept charging towards Goron Link. Goron Link decks Ganondorf in the face and he stumbled back a few feet. Goron Link punches him again and he stumbles back some more. Goron Link turns into a ball and shoots towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf goes to punch Goron Link but misses and Goron Link went past him, turned around and gained momentum then charged at Ganondorf even faster. Ganondorf stands his ground and watches Goron Link charge at him. Just as he got close, Ganondorf jumped towards him and grabbed him. Goron Link was untucked as Ganondorf held him, then Ganondorf shocks him then kicks him as he does a back flip through the air. Goron Link's mask fell off and he went flying and landed on the edge of the level with his right arm hanging off and hes looking down. Young Link saw the empty blackness which was seemingly endless. Ganondorf starts walking towards Young Link again and says impressive kid, but it's time I kill you once again. Master Hand fires charged up bullets that doubled in size and they flew towards Ganondorf at high speeds. Ganondorf tries to block but the bullets crash into him and explode and send him flying. Ganondorf falls over the edge of the platform but grabs onto the ledge with one hand. Ganondorf had been weakened by the attack so he struggled to pull himself up. Master Hand quickly hovers over to Young Link and uses his power to heal Young Link 100 percent. Master Hand says looks like we wont get to finish your training but you'll do just fine. Take this heart container and with this, you can heal your whole team, but it'll only work once so use it wisely. Also take this...Young Link grabs an item capsule. Young Link says what is it? Master Hand says you missed 1 mask back in Termina and this is it...but be warned if you put this mask on, you can never take it off. But if you wear it you will become the most powerful super smash brother. Young Link asks is that all? Master Hand says one more thing...this mask could make you evil if you can't control it's power. I'd advise you to use it only if you have no other choice. Master Hand opens up a portal to the Earthbound dimension and says you must tell Ness about this. If I die then he's the only one who can travel through dimensions. Master Hand says hurry! Young Link enters the portal with his heart container and secret mask. The portal closes then Ganondorf pulls himself up and sees that Young Link was gone. He laughs and says he can't hide. Master Hand says he won't, he'll bring all the super smash brothers back here and they will all kill you. Ganondorf says even all of them are no match for me! Master Hand says we'll see soon enough. Ganondorf laughs and says I will...You Won't! Ganondorf lifted up his fist and the 3 pieces of the tri-force started to glow on the back of his hand. The whole platform started to shake then Ganondorf powered up his blackish green blast and yelled HAAWWWWWW! and unleashed a huge amount of energy at Master Hand and it vaporized him in a matter of seconds.


	29. 29 Secret character dimension 2

Earthbound dimension:

Ness, Marie and Kirby come out the other side of the portal and end up in Onett. Ness and Marie are in shock when they see their home for the first time in over a year. It was dark and had gloomy clouds covering the whole town and it was raining with lots of wind. lightning was shooting through the clouds. They looked over and saw zombies slowly walking towards them. As the lightning struck the earth, the zombies yellow eyes would light up. Ness yells in anger then uses PK fire and roasts the zombies. Marie uses PK freeze and freezes a bunch of them, then Ness smashes the frozen zombies to pieces with his baseball bat. Ness takes a deep breath then he says my parents! Ness, Marie and Kirby run towards Ness' house then Ness slows down and stares at his house. The lights were off, the door was open and blowing in the wind, slamming into the side of his house. Ness, Marie and Kirby slowly walk towards his house then 10 feet away, Marie and Kirby stop, then Ness turns around and looks at them. Marie says be careful Ness...Ness turns back towards the house and walks in through the front door. Inside, it was very dark and he could barely see. Ness slowly walks around the living room and towards the stairs. Every 7 seconds or so, another lightning bolt would light up the room for just a split second and only for a split second, could he see. Ness makes his way up the stairs and walks into his room and sees nothing. He opens the door to his sisters room and sees nothing. He walks back downstairs and thinks to himself, I was a fool to think maybe they survived...He slowly starts walking through the living room and the lightning stopped for a short period of time. Ness couldn't hear anything, and he couldn't see, then all of a sudden he hears a quiet creaking sound. Ness stops moving and his heart starts racing.

Marie and Kirby were waiting outside for Ness then Kirby looks over at Marie with a concerned look on his face. Marie says maybe we should go check on him.

Ness kept still and didn't make a sound. He thought he could make out a figure in the dark about 20 feet away from him so he waited for another lightning bolt...30 seconds pass then all of a sudden he hears a growl and just barely made out the figure of someone sitting in the rocking chair because the chair started to move. A lightning bolt lit up the room again finally and Ness saw his sister sitting on his mothers lap on the chair and their yellow eyes lit up and they both growled and got off the chair. Ness' family had become zombies. Ness yells out in fear then Marie and Kirby run into the house. The zombies hissed at Ness then Marie and Kirby ran inside and another lightning bolt lit up the room and Marie as shocked at what she saw. Ness quickly runs towards the door then the 3 of them make it outside and slam the door shut. All of a sudden, thunder bolts came down from the sky and nearly hit Ness, Marie and Kirby. More lightning keeps coming down and the 3 of them make a run for it up the hill, they make it to the top then the storm clouds calm down a bit and the rain lightens up a bit. Ness buckled to his knees and says my family, their...Marie gives him a hug from behind and says I'm so sorry Ness, we knew the risks when we trained with Master Hand. I'm willing to bet my parents didn't make it either. All of a sudden a meteor fell from the sky towards them and they all had to jump out of the way. the meteor exploded with flames everywhere. The 3 of them watch as the flames are slowly put out by the rain. Ness looks towards where the meteor hit and saw a shadow. Ness uses PK fire and shoots towards the shadow. The shadow yells PK shield! the shield absorbs the PK fire and gave the shadow more power. Marie gasps and says who or what is that. The shadow emerges from the background and walks into a bit of light. It was DarkNess. Marie softly says Ness, he looks just like you...except dark clothes and evil eyes...Ness says it can't be...All of a sudden, 2 bubbles appeared and captured Kirby and Marie. Marie says no! not again! Ness was left alone to face DarkNess by himself.

Young Link comes out the other side of the portal but ends up in Twoson instead of Onett. Young Link looks around and sees a bunch of zombies walking around. He thinks to himself, where could they be?

DarkNess uses PK shadow and blasts Ness and sends him flying. Ness does a psychic air jump and floats towards DarkNess then uses PK flash Omega. The PK flash hits DarkNess then sends him flying, he also does a psychic air jump then lands on his feet.

Young Link saw the PK flash from far away. He puts on his Goron mask then starts rolling and gaining speed, his red aura charged up then spikes came out his side and he doubled his speed and rushed towards Ness and DarkNess.

Ness used PK fire omega, DarkNess also used PK fire omega. DarkNess over powered Ness and the blast hit Ness and he buckled to his knees and got 2nd degree burns. DarkNess took out his baseball bat and ran towards Ness then swung at him and Ness took out his baseball bat and blocked with his. DarkNess kicks Ness in the face and he flew 15 feet and landed on his face. Goron Link comes racing up to the battlefield then DarkNess looks over at Goron Link. Goron Link races towards DarkNess then another bubble appeared and captured Goron Link. Ness uses PK starstorm and several blasts hit DarkNess and do a decent amount of damage to him. DarkNess used PK starstorm on Ness and took away almost all of his health. Ness uses PK freeze omega then DarkNess uses PK shield and sucks up the energy of the ice attack and DarkNess regained some of his health. DarkNess slowly starts walking towards Ness then when he gets close, Ness swings his baseball bat at DarkNess but misses, Dark Ness swings his baseball bat and smashed Ness in the head and it made a loud cracking sound. Ness went flying and landed hard on his stomach and fainted. He was bleeding from his head and his body was twitching.


	30. 30 Secret character dimension 3

Earthbound dimension:

DarkNess was standing in front of Ness who was laying on the ground not moving and bleeding a decent amount from his head. DarkNess starts to charge up a PK fire omega. Young Link says I don't think so! He takes out his light arrow and shoots right through the bubble and bursts it, then he quickly shoots 2 more to free Marie and Kirby. Young Link puts on his Zora Mask and then the 3 of them run to go help Ness. DarkNess was just about to fire then he looks over and sees the 3 of them charge at him. Zora Link shoots his razor sharp fins at DarkNess and they give him 2 deep cuts in his side and he started to bleed, blackish red blood. Marie uses PK flash omega and blasts DarkNess with a powerful attack. Kirby sucks DarkNess in and takes his powers then uses PK fire omega and roasts him. Ness gets up then yells PK thunder omega! A huge bolt flew out of Ness and up into the air, then it did a loop in the air and came in behind Ness then he blasted himself in the back and sent himself flying into DarkNess as he was loaded with electricity and he smashed through DarkNess and destroyed him.

About half an hour after the battle, Ness, Marie, Kirby and Young Link head to a hotel in Onett and stay the night. Young Link tells Ness everything and says he's pretty sure that Master Hand is dead and that Ness is the only hope for winning the battle because of his ability to use PK dimensional teleport. After they all heal, the next day, the 4 of them walk outside and to their surprise, it was sunny out. Onett was still a ghost town with no people but at least it didn't look really gloomy outside anymore. Ness says ok I guess it's about time to try my new ability. So Luigi, Yoshi and Riachu are in the Mario dimension right? Young Link says yes. Ness says alright everybody, stay close to me! Ness uses dimensional teleport and appears in the Mario dimension. The 4 super smash brothers find Luigi's house then knock on the door. Luigi opens the door then Yoshi and Riachu see the 4 of them and they smile then Luigi says what's going on? Why are you 4 here when we've already taken back this dimension and why didn't Master Hand bring us back? Young Link tells them everything. Luigi says wait, so what you're telling me is there are only 9 of us left? and also that's only if Fox and Samus beat Andross and both survive. All of a sudden a black vortex opened up and sucked the 7 super smash brothers in.


	31. 31 unknown dimension 6

Unknown dimension:

Luigi, Yoshi, Riachu, Ness, Marie, Kirby and Young Link appear in Master Hand's dimension and see Ganondorf hovering 10 feet above the ground in the center of the 50 foot platform. Ganondorf laughs and says welcome to MY dimension. I have disposed of Master Hand and now I will finish the rest of you off! You want to defeat Giygas? don't make me laugh. He's still more powerful than me and you wont even be able to get past me! Luigi says how can you be so sure of that? Young Link says yeah, there's 7 of us and only 1 of you! Ganondorf hovers down and lands on the ground then laughs in a calm, deep voice, then slowly starts walking towards them. Luigi and Young Link were standing in front. Yoshi, Riachu, and Kirby were standing in the middle and Ness and Marie were standing in behind. Marie walks closer to Ness and whispers in his ear, Ness we might not win this battle! or at the very least we'll most likely lose too many of us and wont have enough of us left to defeat Giygas! You need to find a way to get Fox and Samus here. Ness says trust me I've thought about that, the only problem is they are in outer space so if I teleport there I might suffocate in outer space. Marie says I will pray to them and tell them to land on a planet somewhere so you can meet them! Ness says good idea. Yoshi, Riachu, Kirby, Luigi and Young Link look towards Ness and Marie then they nod. Luigi takes out his special cube and turns into the white and green Luigi with a white cape. Young Link takes out his Goron Mask and puts it on and transforms into Goron Link. Luigi ran towards Ganondorf and just as Ganondorf went to punch him, Luigi flew upwards and dodged the punch. Goron Link rolls towards Ganondorf but Ganondorf dodges then Goron Link spun around and started chasing him. Riachu uses thunder but Ganondorf dodges. Kirby flew towards Ganondorf and tried to inhale him but Ganondorf punched him in the face so hard, he flew outside of the platform and started to fall to the deep darkness beneath him. Ganondorf turns around to see Goron Link swing at him. Ganondorf takes a heavy punch to the face and he stumbles back a few feet then stops and looks at Link then starts to laugh. Kirby flew upwards and grabbed onto the ledge and struggled to hang on. His face was badly beaten up from the punch. Ganondorf walks towards Goron Link then he started trying to punch Ganondorf in the face but kept missing. After dodging half a dozen punches from Goron Link, Ganondorf gives him a little jab and broke Goron Link's nose and he fell back 5 feet and fell to his knees, holding his nose with both hands, blood started to drip out onto the ground. Luigi flew in with his cape and smashed into Ganondorf and planted him into the ground. Luigi started quickly shooting fireballs close range at Ganondorf's back while he lay on his stomach. The blasts kept hitting Ganondorf and it started to burn him as Ganondorf grumbled in pain. Ganondorf charges up and creates a black blast and it sent Luigi and Goron Link flying. Luigi back flips through the air then lands on his feet and brushes off the attack then Goron Link lands on his back and his mask falls off. Yoshi hovers over Ganondorf and gives him a flutter kick to the head. Ganondorf stumbles a bit then grabs Yoshi in mid air by the throat and head butts him a couple times, punches him in the gut, then round house kicks him and sends him flying. Ness says have you talked to them yet? She says yes, they are on their way to the nearest planet and will be there in 10 minutes. Ness says good! then I can use pk dimensional teleport and go grab them. Marie says I told them to hurry because we're up against Ganondorf. Ness says hopefully we can hang on for 10 minutes. In the mean time I'm going to help our team fight! Marie says no! you can't, if you get hurt or killed, we won't be able to bring those 2 back! Ness frowns and nods then watches the other 5 super smash brothers battle Ganondorf. Riachu jumps towards Ganondorf and tries to thunder punch him but Ganondorf quickly steps out of the way and uses his down A move and boots Riachu and sends him flying and he slides across the platform and gets close to the edge. Kirby tries to suck in Ganondorf again and gets close but at the last second, Ganondorf front flips and jumps over him and boots him with both his legs and sends him flying towards the ground and he smashed the ground so hard he put a 2 foot deep dent in it and Kirby stopped moving. Luigi shoots green fire balls at Ganondorf then Ganondorf swats them back with the cape, they bounce back and Luigi uses his cape to swat a couple away then gets hit by a couple and he stumbles back. Ganondorf laughs then Luigi runs towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf stands still then just before Luigi gets close, he jumps to the sky but Ganondorf quickly lit up with electricity then jumps towards Luigi, catches him, fries him with electricity then kicks off and sends him flying as Ganondorf does a back flip then lands on the ground. Luigi fell towards the ground and landed hard on his back. Two fins hit Ganondorf in the back and give him small cuts, Zora Link ran at Ganondorf and swung his sharp fins at him, Ganondorf dodges then locks hands with Zora Link in a mercy fight. Zora Link starts to shock Ganondorf with his magic aura. Ganondord pulls Zora Link's arms towards him and quickly knees Zora Link in the gut and he threw up blue blood then fells to his knees then Ganondorf boots him in the head and sends him flying then lands on his face and his Zora mask fell off. Ganondorf stares at Kirby, Riachu, Yoshi, Luigi and Young Link laying on the ground then turns around to face Ness and Marie. He just realized that the 2 of them had been charging up a PK move. Marie shouts too late Ganondorf! Ness uses PK dimensional teleport and disappears. Marie uses PK starstorm 2 and Ganondorf shouts NO! Several blasts came down and Ganondorf dodges half a dozen then got hit by 3 of them and falls down and lands on his face. Marie quickly walks over to Luigi and uses PK heal on Luigi.

Ness entered the outer space dimension and saw Fox and Samus standing next to their ship waiting for him. Samus says all right! Fox adds lets do this, quickly! Ness stands close to them, then he struggles a bit because he used a lot of PK points to use teleport last time. Ness grunts then shouts PK dimensional teleport! The 3 of them show up in the unknown dimension and join the rest of their team but Ness collapses from using too many PK points on teleporting. Marie had healed Luigi back to 100 percent then went to heal Kirby but Ganondorf got up then faced all 9 super smash brothers.

Luigi, Marie, Fox and Samus were at 100 percent health. Riachu and Yoshi were hurt but still standing. Young Link, Kirby and Ness were down. Ganondorf had a decent amount of damage done to him to. Ganondorf says well it looks like you still have the means to beat Giygas after all! Ness you can teleport in between dimensions? that's impressive, only a few of us know how to do that but you're the only one on your team who can! Luigi and Fox run towards Ganondorf as Samus and Marie charge up an attack. Fox takes out his special cube and uses fire fox and shot towards Ganondorf as Luigi shot green fire balls at him. Ganondorf goes to jump but the fire balls hit him and make him flinch then Fox crashed into him and he grunts and stumbles back a few feet. Ganondorf goes to punch Fox but Luigi uses his white cape and swung Ganondorf around so his back was facing them. Fox does a round house kick and kicks Ganondorf in the back of the head and he goes flying but does a front flip 180 through the air and lands on his feet then ran towards them. Samus fires her charged up cannon and Marie uses PK freeze omega. Ganondorf barely dodges the cannon blast then PK freeze omega hits him and slowly turns him to ice. The ice started to shake within 5 seconds then Ganondorf broke free and yelled I'll kill you all! He hovers up into the air and charges up his blackish green energy blast. Riachu uses thunder, Yoshi uses his special cube and grew wings and had fire breath and extra strength. Yoshi flew upwards then started breathing fire at Ganondorf as Riachu's lightning was hitting him. Fox starts shooting at Ganondorf with his blaster and Samus started shooting missiles at him. Marie uses PK starstorm 2 and adds serious damage to Ganondorf. Luigi started shooting green fireballs at him. It seemed like for a moment, all the attacks were quickly going to finish off Ganondorf but then the full tri force started glowing on his hand then his dark green energy blast doubled in size and Ganondorf yells, HAWWWWW! and unleashed 7 blasts. Luigi, Marie, Yoshi, Riachu, Fox, Samus and Young Link all go flying. Samus and Young Link flew off the side of the platform and started falling towards their death. Samus was only 10 feet away and uses her plasma hook shot and attaches to the ledge and she slammed into the side of the platform and almost let go. Young Link saw Samus save herself and he tries to do the same but Link was much further away, about 50 feet away from the ledge. He takes out the long shot and fires at the platform. He starts to worry as he fell closer and closer to the deep blackness beneath him. Just when the long shot was about to reach full extend, it hooked onto the platform and Young Link swung dangerously low beneath the platform. He looks down in fear then the long shot quickly retracts and pulls himself up the same time Samus does. Ganondorf hovers down and was in a lot of pain. He takes a moment to catch his breath and thinks to himself, how could they have become this powerful!? moments later all 9 super smash brothers stand up then Ganondorf says I think it's time to play fair...Ganondorf laughs as 8 bubbles came out of nowhere and captured Fox, Samus, Riachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Young Link and Marie. Luigi was left standing alone to face Ganondorf 1 on 1.


	32. 32 Unknown dimension 7

Unknown dimension:

Ganondorf laughs then says this is better, now I will finish you all off 1 at a time! None of you can defeat me 1 on 1 so you're all done for! Young Link thinks to himself why didn't he choose me? If I use the mask Master Hand gave me then I could defeat him...but then I can never take the mask off and I risk the chance of becoming evil. Ganondorf says alright Luigi, you and me, fight to the death! The wind picks up and Luigi's white cape starts to blow in the wind then Ganondorf's cape and long hair start to blow in the wind to. Ganondorf says, time to die Luigi! Ganondorf ran towards Luigi and punched him in the face and sent him flying, Luigi caught the wind with his cape and flew towards Ganondorf then as he dropped from the sky, he fired green fire balls at Ganondorf. Ganondorf swats the fire balls away with his cape then shot a shadow ball at Luigi. The blast hits him and he falls to the ground. He gets up and Ganondorf goes to kick him, Luigi dodges then Ganondorf uppercuts him then gives him a powerful elbow to the gut and Luigi coughs up blood and flew half way across the platform. Luigi lost his special and his clothes turned back to green and blue. Young Link takes out his light arrow and fires at the bubble but it has no effect. Ganondorf looks over at Young Link and laughs then says my bubbles are a little different from the ones you're used to. You're just going to have to be patient and wait your turn! Ganondorf turns towards Luigi and Luigi ran at him and double drop kicked him in the face. Ganondorf grunts and stumbles back then grabs Luigi by the throat and starts to squeeze. Luigi gasps for air then after a few seconds, everyone lets out a gasp when they hear a loud cracking sound and he drops Luigi. A tear came to Yoshi's eye and everyone else was in disbelief. Ganondorf looks down and says better be sure...He lifts his leg up high and a purple aura surrounded his leg. After charging up for 10 seconds, his leg came crashing down and broke Luigi's ribs and killed him. Young Link looks angry and takes out one of the capsules that Master Hand gave him and says to himself, If I had used this mask earlier this wouldn't have happened...but I can't use it now. Ganondorf will save me for last if he sees what I can become. Ganondorf laughs as the other 8 super smash brothers look at him with anger in their eyes. Ganondorf says you all look eager so who should be next. Young Link says pick me Ganondorf! Ganondorf slowly walks towards Young Link in his bubble then Link puts away his capsule. Ganondorf looks into Link's eyes. Young Link says what? are you afraid that I'll win? Ganondorf smirks and walks back to the center of the 50 foot platform. He looks at the remaining 8 smash bros hovering in the bubbles then he points to one and Kirby's bubble pops. Kirby looked scared then Ness and Marie look at each other with fear in their eyes. Ganondorf charges at Kirby then Kirby tries to jump over him but Ganondorf does a back flip kick and sends him flying. Ganondorf flew over him and does a front flip then comes down with a strong double kick and plants his feet into Kirby's face and sending him flying into the ground again then Kirby stops moving. Ganondorf picks up Luigi and Kirby's bodies and throws them off the platform and they fall thousands of feet then a white flash lights up the whole area and it vaporizes them. Ness and Marie yell Nooo! The 7 remaining smash bros look even more angry. Ganondorf looks at Yoshi, Fox, Riachu, Samus, Ness, Marie and Young Link. Young Link yells pick me you coward! are you afraid of a kid?! Ganondorf pops the bubble with Fox in it. Young Link turns red in the face from anger. Fox takes out his special cube and uses fire fox. He yells as he shoots towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf boots him and he falls back and lands on his feet then does several hand spring back flips away from Ganondorf. Ganondorf hovers up high then charges up his dark green energy blasts. Fox stands up straight and crosses his arms. Samus yells Fox, what are you doing!? Just before the blast hits him, he uses a reflector shield and the whole blast flew towards Ganondorf and it exploded on impact. The dust settles and Ganondorf wasn't there. Samus shouts behind you! Ganondorf used a warlock punch and hit Fox in the back and the head and drew blood and sent him flying towards the edge of the platform. One of Fox's arms was hanging over the edge and he couldn't get back up. Young Link takes out the capsule again and it turns into a mask with tribal paint on the face and long white hair with very dark eyes. Ganondorf starts walking towards Fox as he lay there on the edge of the platform. Ganondorf says another one down, 6 to go. Ganondorf starts to laugh then he hears Young Link cry out in pain. Ganondorf turns around and sees Young Link screaming in agony with both his hands covering his face. Young Link starts to grow and his pants turned black, his tunic turned white, armor covered his tunic, his eyes turned black and his hair turned white, his muscles bulged and a massive 2 handed sword appeared in his hands. Ganondorf looks worried for a moment then smirks and says you look powerful but it doesn't matter, you're stuck in there until I kill everyone else! Oni Link starts to laugh then Ganondorf says whats so funny? Oni Link charges up his sword and it glows a light blue. Oni Link lifts his sword up then slashes the bubble and it pops. Ganondorf says it can't be! Oni Link ran towards Ganondorf and swung his sword at him, barely missing him. Ganondorf punches Oni Link in the face and bruises him then Oni Link kicks Ganondorf in the gut and he buckles. Oni Link lifts his sword up to finish off Ganondorf then Ganondorf tackles him and Oni Link drops his sword. Ganondorf gets up then pulls Oni Link up then gets punched in the face and Oni Link knocked out some of Ganondorf's teeth. Ganondorf punches Oni Link in the face then pushes him and does a jumping round house kick and boots Oni Link in the face and sends him flying. Oni Link back flips in the air then lands on his feet. Ganondorf charges up his dark green energy blast then fires it at Oni Link. Oni Link powers up his sword then shoots light blue disks at the blast and it cuts through them and Ganondorf ducks at the last second as one of the blue disks flew above him and just missed. All of a sudden Ganondorf got shot in the back several times from Fox's blaster. Ganondorf flinches then Oni Link charges up 3 more light blue disks and fires them out of his sword, towards Ganondorf. He dodges the 1st, barely dodges the 2nd, then the 3rd one comes in and slices half of his arm and leg off then Ganondorf drops to the ground. Oni Link walks up to Ganondorf and charges up his sword. Oni Link says finally its over, this is what you get for destroying my world! Link plants his sword into Ganondorf's heart and he throws up blood then stops moving. The bubbles pop and all remaining 7 of the super smash brothers are released. Samus walks up to Fox and says are you ok? Fox says it hurts but I'll live. Yoshi kept to himself and looked really sad because now both Mario and Luigi were gone. Riachu walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Yoshi knew that Riachu lost everything to. Oni Link walks up to Ness and Marie and says can you still teleport to the Earthbound dimension? Ness says no I already used too much of my powers and I'm weak right now...Oni Link puts his hand on Ness' head then Ness felt a surge of power and he was back to 100 percent. Ness says how did you do that? Oni Link replies don't worry about that. Right now we need to go to your dimension and finish this by defeating Giygas. Ness says ok are you ready everybody? they all nod their head then get close to Ness. Ness shouts PK dimensional teleport! The 7 of them vanish and reappear in the Earthbound dimension.


	33. 33 secret character dimension 4

Earthbound dimension:

Ness, Marie, Riachu, Yoshi, Fox, Samus and Oni Link appear in 4side in the Earthbound dimension. Samus says so this is our final destination then? Fox says all our enemies have been defeated except Giygas so now we just need to find him. Ness looks and sees a concerned look on Marie's face. Ness asks whats up? Marie says do you guys still think we can win? we've lost more than half our team, if it wasn't for Master Hand finding Young Link we would only have 6 of us left out of the original 14, when we all first teamed up. Fox says of course we will still win. We've made it this far but if hes as powerful as you say he is, just know that we will most likely loose even more of us but it will be worth it because we will save every dimension and be heroes. Everyone nods and agrees. Marie pauses then looks down. Ness says what is it this time? Marie replies, you'll never believe who's talking to me telepathically. The other 5 smash bros look over with a curios look on their face. Marie says its Master Hand! He's in this dimension somewhere but he's telling me we should split up because he wants half of us to find him and the other half to find where Giygas is hiding. He says hes in a place called Magicant and he can help us but only if we meet him there. Marie says also...she pauses. Ness says Marie? what else? She looks over at Oni Link's dark eyes and looks scared. She replies nothing, thats all. Fox says ok so we split up again. Ness walks over and holds Marie's hand and looks sad. Ness says we will have 2 team leaders. I will be one and Marie will be the other. Marie says what? but Ness...Ness replies only us 2 know our way around in this dimension so without 1 of us on both teams, we will be lost. Marie nods her head and stares at her feet. Ness says ok my team will go find out where Giygas is hiding while Marie's team will go look for Master Hand in Magicant. Marie says Ness, my team should look for Giygas because once you find Master Hand you can teleport and meet us, only you can teleport. Ness replies we both know every PK move now, I may be the only one who can teleport in between dimensions but you can teleport anywhere in this dimension. Marie replies if you say so...Everyone agrees. Ness says ok so who's coming with me? Oni Link says I'll go. Riachu walks up and stands by Ness' side as well. Marie says ok, Fox, Samus and Yoshi will come with me to Magicant. Marie walks up to Ness and whispers something into his ear. Ness says alright I'll be careful. The super smash brothers split up and go separate ways.

Ness, Riachu and Oni Link are walking around 4side trying to find any clues they could. Oni Link says what makes you think Giygas is around here? Ness says I'm not sure, just a feeling, but we have to start looking somewhere. Riachu points towards one of the buildings then Ness and Oni Link turn around and see a figure walk into the building. The 3 of them run up to the building and walk inside. They are surprised to see an old man standing behind the counter. He says wow I don't see many people around here these days, can I get you a drink? Oni Link and Ness walk up and sit on a stool, Riachu looks like he doesn't trust the guy but he walks up and sits on a stool to. The old man gives them all a drink and they quickly drink it down. Ness says so I've been gone a while, what happened to this place? He says ever since Giygas took over, there have been monsters in most cities, not everybody was killed but there aren't many survivors either, the few people that survived stay hidden. Ness replies so you know about Giygas then? do you know where he is? The old man pauses and says if you look through that hole in the wall you'll see. Ness says see what? He replies what you're looking for... Ness, Riachu and Oni Link walk up to the wall and Ness looks into the hole. Giygas' face came at him really fast and Ness yells in fear. Ness, Riachu and Oni Link's vision gets blurry then they all pass out.

Marie, Yoshi, Fox and Samus walk up to a ladder leading to the underground. Marie says Master Hand tells me we'll find Magicant if we go down here! Marie walks down first then Yoshi, Fox and Samus follow her. After nearly an hour of exploring the tunnels and defeating a few enemies along the way, Fox stops and says are you sure we're going the right way? Samus says yeah we've been down here a while. Fox adds, and I'm pretty sure we've checked every path. Yoshi walks up ahead and looks at a certain wall that looked different than the others, Yoshi head butts the wall and it cracks a bit, Yoshi steps back then throws an egg bomb at it and the wall collapsed revealing a tunnel. Yoshi jumps into the tunnel then Marie follows then Fox and Samus. The tunnel started off dark then got more and more bright. They finally exit the tunnel and appear in a whole land covered in pink. Pink bushes, pink trees and even pink houses. Marie says Master Hand, we're here. Master Hand appears in front of them and he starts laughing an evil laugh. Master hand charges up 2 big bullets and fires it at Marie, Yoshi, Fox and Samus.


	34. 34 secret character dimension 5

Earthbound dimension:

Ness slowly opens his eyes and wakes up. Hes shocked at what he sees when he opens his eyes. He looks around and sees buildings glowing in neon colors and weird looking characters standing around and it was really dark out. Ness looks over and sees Riachu and Oni Link passed out. Ness walks towards them and says hey guys, get up! Riachu slowly wakes up and stands up. Ness says Link, get up! he starts trying to push him to wake him up. Oni Link's eyes opened and his entire eyeballs were white and he didn't move. Riachu looks at Ness with a confused look on his face. Ness says I don't get it...All of a sudden Oni Link starts to yell and stands up quickly then looks at Ness and Riachu and takes out his two handed sword and it started to glow a light blue. Ness says wait! We're on your side remember? Oni Link's white eyes went wide then he put his sword in behind his back and calmed down. Oni Link says sorry, I don't know what happened there...where are we? Ness replies I've been here before, it's called Moonside...but I thought I only dreamed this place...Ness, Riachu and Oni Link walk around. They hit an invisible wall and try to get around it but they can't. Ness says follow me, they walk towards a person standing under a tree with a really creepy smile on his face. Ness slowly walks up to him and talks to him. He says welcome to moonside...monside...demonside! His eyes lit up a dark red and in a split second, Ness, Riachu and Oni Link were sent to another location of Moonside. Oni Link says what just happened? Ness says it's hard to understand uh...just follow my lead. Oni Link and Riachu both nod then follow him. Ness sees the biggest building only 30 feet away, they run towards it and hit the invisible wall again. Ness says we have to talk to that guy over there! They run up to a guy on the street standing next to a fire hydrant. Ness speaks to him and he says, do you know what it is? Ness replies whats what? His eyes light up and he says ABORT! In a split second, they again are teleported but this time right in front of the huge building. Ness says in here! They enter the building then a dozen enemies come at them. A couple star men and some fire hydrants and trees that came to life. Riachu uses thunder on a star man and kills him. Ness uses PK fire omega and kills the trees. Oni Link lights his sword up with the light blue aura then destroys the rest of them easily. Oni Link starts to laugh a wicked sounding laugh then Ness thinks back to what Marie whispered into his ear before he left. Ness looks up at Oni Link then asks are you ok? Oni Link stops laughing then turns around and gives Ness and Riachu a dirty look. Oni Link calms down then lets out a grunt and says lets keep going! All 3 of them enter the elevator and make it up to the 66th floor at the top of the building. They enter the room and only see a statue standing in front of a desk. Riachu slowly walks up to it to inspect it. Ness yells don't touch it! The statue came to life then blasted Riachu with fire and sent him flying. Ness uses PK freeze omega and the statue bounces it back towards Ness and froze him. Oni Link takes out his sword and charges up his light blue aura then hurled several blue disks towards the statue and cut it into pieces. Riachu slowly gets up and Ness breaks free of the ice. Ness says good job...Oni Link didn't reply and barely moved. Ness and Riachu look at each other with a concerned look on their face then looked back to Oni Link. Ness says Link? All of a sudden Oni Link charged his sword up again, turned around and ran towards Ness and Riachu with an enraged look on his face.

Master Hand fires 2 huge bullets towards Marie, Yoshi, Fox and Samus. Fox and Samus both shoot at the bullets but it has little effect then they both get hit and go flying. Marie uses PK freeze omega and freezes Master Hand then Yoshi jumps up and hovers above Master Hand and uses a flutter kick and kicks him several times. Master Hand breaks free of the ice then swats Yoshi away then rocket fire came out from behind him and he flew towards Marie and sent her flying and she smashes into one of the little pink houses and lands on the inside. Fox and Samus get up and both uses their special cube. Fox turns on fire fox then Samus starts to charge her gun up. Fox flew towards Master Hand in a blaze of fire and smashed into the center of his palm and Master Hand caught fire and fell backwards. Samus fired her charged up blast and at the last second, Master Hand dodges most of it but got hit with part of the blast. Fox ran towards Master Hand then Master Hand quickly recovered and grabbed a hold of Fox and started to crush him. Fox yells out in pain then Samus started to run towards Master Hand and shot missiles at him. Master Hand dodges them with Fox in his hand then Master Hand threw Fox at Samus with great force and Fox crashes into Samus and they both go down. Yoshi uses his special cube and grew wings, had fire breath and extra strength. Yoshi flew towards Master Hand then Master hand fires 2 bullets at Yoshi every couple seconds. Yoshi kept dodging the bullets then starts to shoot fire at Master Hand. Master Hand catches the fire and starts to push it back towards Yoshi. Yoshi held his own for a few moments but then started to buckle. Yoshi hovers down to the ground so he didn't have to waste his breath with flying. Yoshi starts to breath more fire at Master Hand and it looked like it was going to over power him then Master Hand squeezes his hand and the flame started to burn Yoshi. Marie yells PK starstorm 2! huge comets came down and smashed into Master hand then Yoshi unloaded his firebreath on Master Hand and burnt him badly. Marie and Yoshi's attack both stop then Master Hand struggles to stay hovering in the air. He starts to hover towards Marie then Yoshi came crashing down with a heavy stomp and sent Master Hand falling towards the ground. Master Hand stops moving then all of a sudden he disappears in a poof. Master Hands spirit appears in front of them seconds later.


	35. 35 secret character dimension 6

Earthbound dimension:

Oni Link launches 2 blue disks at Ness and Riachu. Ness dives out of the way and Riachu uses agility to move away from the disk. Ness yells what are you doing!? Oni Link starts to laugh and keeps shooting at them. Ness and Riachu make a run for the elevator but Oni Link fires another blue disk at the elevator and destroys it. Ness and Riachu run towards Oni Link and try to attack but Oni Link boots both of them and sends them flying through a wall into another room on the top floor. Oni Link slashes through the wall then Riachu and Ness run towards the glass windows of the building. Oni Link charges up his sword for several seconds. Riachu tugs at Ness' hand then points towards the windows. Ness says what?! are you crazy? Oni Link was just about done charging up then Riachu uses thunderbolt on the windows and they shatter. Ness looks over the edge and sees glass shards falling several stories to the ground. Oni Link unleashes several blue disks then Riachu grabs Ness and they fall out the window towards the ground. Oni Link has an evil smirk on his face. Ness yells out in fear as him and Riachu were falling towards the ground. Riachu grabs hold of Ness and just before they hit the ground, Riachu uses agility and does a fast double jump while holding onto Ness. Both of them land and are unharmed. Ness shouts you really are crazy. Riachu gives him an angry look and points to the top of the building. Oni Link walks up to the broken windows and looks down and sees they survived. Ness says we have to get out of here before he comes back! We can't beat him. All of a sudden Oni Link jumps out of the building and falls quickly towards the ground. Ness says quickly! follow me! Ness and Riachu run towards a depressed looking couple standing in front of a building. Ness talks to them and the man says, we should have kept him. The woman adds, but instead, we got rid of him. All of a sudden their eyes light up a crimson red and they both shout, what have we done!?...in a split second, Ness and Riachu vanish, then appear in front of an identical building to the one they entered in 4side. Oni Link lands on his 2 feet and he yells in pain, EH YAHHH! He quickly regains his composure then starts to run towards Ness and Riachu. Ness yells Look! Ness and Riachu look out the door and see Oni Link running towards them, he slashes down the invisible walls with his 2 handed sword. Ness says the exit has to be in here somewhere. Ness and Riachu quickly push a heavy shelving unit in front of the door. Oni Link gets to the door then starts banging on it. Ness looks around then says that's it! our drinks! Ness and Riachu see 3 drinks on the table. They both drink it and a portal opens up leading to 4side. The door is nearly destroyed from Oni Link then Ness says sorry to have to leave you here...PK fire! he blew up the 3rd drink so Oni Link couldn't follow them to 4side. Ness says quickly, before he gets in! They both jump into the portal right as Oni Link smashes through the door. Ness and Riachu appear in 4side and see the portal above them. Oni Link made it into the building and looked at the smashed drink, then at the portal with a lost look on his face. The portal closes trapping Oni Link in Moonside. Ness gets angry and says great! now there are only 6 of us left to face Giygas!

Marie, Yoshi, Fox and Samus see Master Hand in spirit form. He says I'm glad to see you guys are still alive, you've done well...Marie shouts back what do you mean? there are only 7 of us left to fight Giygas. Master Hand replies I know the super smash brothers have suffered many losses but all of your enemies besides Giygas has been defeated and if you beat him, I'm convinced there's a way to bring every single one of you back. Fox says how is that possible? Samus adds and even if it were possible, how are we supposed to win with only 7 of us? Master Hand replies when I first faced you, there were 14 of you and you lost. It took only 4 of you to beat me just now...They all remain silent. Master Hand says there is enough of you left to beat him but I won't lie to you. I can't promise that you'll win. But I promise you there is a chance. All of a sudden Master Hand senses something. He says Marie, you and your team must teleport to where Ness is right now! Giygas is heading for them! Marie, Yoshi, Fox and Samus all gasp. Master Hand says before you go! An item floats towards Marie and she grabs it. Marie asks what is this? Master Hand says whatever you do don't open it because you'll waste it. Marie says what? Master Hand replies don't ask, just trust me! Also remember you might be able to bring all your friends back but only if you win, now go!

Ness and Riachu look behind them and see the old man walk out of the bar and Ness yells hey this was all your fault what happened! The old man laughs then changes form and Ness is surprised to see he turns into Pokey. Ness shouts I should have known!

Marie says ok team are you ready? She shouts PK teleport! Marie, Yoshi, Fox and Samus all appear in 4side only a couple blocks away from Ness, Riachu and Pokey. The 4 of them run up to join their team mates. Marie runs up and hugs Ness. Yoshi, Fox and Samus run up to and Fox says wheres Link? Riachu puts his head down and frowns, Ness says don't ask...Samus replies don't tell me he died to? Ness says yeah...well no um...its complicated. Marie says it happened didn't it...Fox says what? Pokey shouts Hey! Sorry to break up this little reunion but I think its time I test my little gift from Giygas! The ground starts rumbling and a machine busts through the wall of a huge building and walk towards Pokey, Pokey runs towards the machine while laughing then he trips over the curb on the side walk and lands on his face but quickly gets back up and climbs into his machine. He lets out a really annoying loud laugh as he walks towards Ness, Marie, Fox, Samus, Yoshi and Riachu.


	36. 36 secret character dimension 7

Earthbound dimension:

Pokey in his new machine, walks towards Ness, Marie, Fox, Samus, Yoshi and Riachu. Ness says so tell me Pokey, are there really any survivors? Pokey smirks and says none that me and Giygas know of. Ness means so even your family is dead? do you even care? Pokey replies nope not really. It was fun watching your family turn into zombies thou! Pokey lifts up one of his robotic arms and shoots a fire ball towards Ness. Ness jumps out of the way and has an angry look on his face. Marie says you truly are evil! Pokey laughs and says thanks, Giygas has helped me become more powerful and to return the favor I will deal with his enemies for him. Fox shoots his blaster at Pokey then Samus fires several missiles at Pokey, he stumbles back a bit then shoots lightning at Fox and Samus. Samus gets shocked and drops to the ground then Fox uses his reflector shield and the lightning bounces off. Yoshi threw an egg bomb at Pokey and it made his mechanical suit short out for a split second. Marie uses PK heal on Samus and she regains health. Ness uses PK flash omega and blinds Pokey. Pokey runs up and tries to kick Ness but couldn't see and kicked Yoshi instead and Yoshi went flying and crashed into a building. Fox jumps through the air and kicks Pokey but Pokey caught him and threw him head first into the ground. Pokey uses a freeze gun and froze Fox. Samus uses her main cannon and fires at Pokey and blew off one of his mechanical arms. Pokey grunts and says I dare you to try that again! Samus shot another blast and Pokey uses an energy drainer and sucks the blast in and shoots it back out and it blasts Samus and she passes out again. Riachu uses thunder and Pokey's suit starts to short out again then Pokey starts running towards Riachu. Riachu kept using thunder and Pokey got close enough and blasted Riachu with fire and gave him bad burns and he passed out. Ness and Marie both use PK starstorm 2 and it blasts Pokey with intense force. The dust settles and they see the machine laying there not moving. Marie says is he dead? Ness slowly walks over to the machine and when he gets close enough, he sees Pokey wasn't in there. His eyes go wide and as he turns around to face Marie, Pokey stabs her from behind in the neck with a knife and she drops to the ground. Ness yells out in anger then uses PK thunder and aims the bolt upwards and then in behind him and the bolt hits him and sends him flying at top speed towards Pokey. Ness smashes into him and shocks Pokey and sends him flying. Pokey lands hard on his back then tries to get up but Ness ran up full speed and took out his baseball bat and smashed Pokey in the head with the bat, it made a loud sickening crack as it connected with Pokey's skull. Pokey drops to the ground and stops moving then Ness swings his baseball bat at Pokey's motionless body and hits him in the ribs breaking most of Pokey's ribs. Yoshi, Fox and Samus all get up and see what just happened. Ness puts the bat away then runs over to Marie. Ness helps her sit up and looks scared when he sees the knife stuck in her neck. Marie was bleeding all over the place. Ness puts his arm around her and says please don't die...we need your help to defeat Giygas. Marie coughs up more blood. Ness puts her down and steps back then uses PK heal omega. She heals then starts bleeding again and chokes to death. Yoshi, Fox and Samus walk over to Ness and stand by his side. Ness falls to his hands and knees and says its not fair! She was with us since the beginning! All of a sudden the item that Master Hand gave to Marie started floating above her and turned into a fairy then started flying around Marie. Marie's body started to hover above the ground and the knife came out of her throat then she started to glow and within seconds, all her injuries healed and she was back to 100 percent. Ness ran up and gave her a hug and said I can't believe it, I'm so glad you didn't die. Marie says thanks Ness, I'm glad to...I think Master Hand somehow knew this would happen because why else would he give me that item. Riachu slowly gets up but he was burned badly. All of a sudden Pokey's body started to hover off the ground and his eyes turned a blackish red and he started to speak. Ness...you've come a long way with your friends, but even the 6 of you are no match for me...Ness says Giygas...Marie says how many people have you killed?! don't you have any remorse for any living thing? Giygas replies no I don't, the people who did this to me didn't have any remorse so why should I? Ness replies what do you mean, people who did this to you? Giygas replies, the ones who made me what I am today. You try to lecture me about how important life is when my life was taken away from me before I was even born! Marie replies how can you die before you are even born? Giygas replies I was supposed to be born as a human being but instead I was born as a monster because my parents didn't want to have me...Marie says you're...Giygas shouts at them, I am an abortion! Pokey's body turns into nothing and the gas of Giygas started to stream out into the atmosphere. Ness says get ready team...this is what we've come so far for. Ness, Marie, Fox, Samus, Yoshi and Riachu all stand ready to fight their final battle.


	37. 37 Final Battle part 1

Final battle Giygas:

The cloud of Giygas hovers above the buildings and expands until its the same size as the whole city. Riachu, Yoshi and Samus look scared when they see how huge Giygas is. Fox remains calm with his arms crossed. Ness and Marie look at each other and Ness says this time we will win. Giygas lets out a long evil demonic laugh that seemed to echo through the whole city. Giygas says I don't think so, you only have 2 more team mates compared to our last fight and I have become even more powerful than the last time you fought me! Marie says so have we and not only that...Marie prays then Master Hand sends her an item. Marie says hey Fox, catch! Fox catches the capsule and it opens up into Fox's arwing. Fox grins and says sweet. Fox hops into his arwing and takes off into the sky towards Giygas. Riachu charges up then uses thunder and it pierces Giygas. Fox shoots double blue lasers at Giygas. Giygas yells out in pain then laughs shortly after and a screen came up on the front of Giygas' cloud. All 6 smash bros look at the screen and they see Mario get blasted by Bowser's fire and burnt to death. The 6 smash bros look scared and have their guard down then Giygas attacks in a form none of the smash bros can grasp. Fox's arwing takes damage then Riachu goes flying and crashes through a building. Samus and Yoshi take out their special cube then Yoshi flew towards the cloud of Giygas while Samus charged up her gun. As Yoshi gets closer he gets scared and slows down. Samus shoots her charged up canon at Giygas and it blasts him, Yoshi quickly adds fire breath to the attack and Giygas yells out in pain but once again, starts laughing shortly after. The screen pops up again and it shows Ganondorf crushing Link with the megaton hammer and killing him. Giygas attacks Yoshi and his wings fall off and he loses his powers then falls and lands on top of a building. Samus gets hit by Giygas attack as well and faints. Ness and Marie both use PK heal omega and heal Riachu and Fox's arwing. Giygas attacks Ness and Ness faints. Marie uses pray and talks to Master Hand. Marie says, we need him. Master Hand says are you sure? you know the risks...She says yes I'm sure. Giygas attacks Marie and she faints. Fox starts shooting at Giygas again then Riachu uses thunder again. Giygas yells out in pain then starts laughing and the screen comes up a 3rd time. The screen shows Metal Mario throwing Donkey Kong off the bridge then smashing into Donkey Kong's chest with both knees and stopping his heart and killing him. Giygas retaliates and attacks Fox and does damage to his arwing. Giygas attacks Riachu and he faints. Fox flew towards Giygas again and started shooting his single green laser at Giygas then shoots all 4 of his bombs at him. They all explode and Giygas yells out in pain then the screen came up again for a 4th time and it showed Dark Link stabbing Captain Falcon through the heart and him dropping dead. Fox knew what came next so he ejected from his seat just before Giygas blew up his arwing. Fox fell hundreds of feet through the air and just before he hit the ground, he took out his special cube and turned on fire fox and lifted upwards just before hitting the ground then he kept going and crashed into a tree. Giygas lets out an evil demonic laugh that echoed through the city then he stops laughing all of a sudden and he sees a portal open up. Oni Link comes out the other side then looks up at Giygas and his white eyes go wide. He looks over and sees Ness and Marie passed out, side by side in one spot. He sees Riachu, Fox and Samus also passed out and thinks to himself wheres Yoshi? Oni Link senses him then runs inside one of the buildings and takes the elevator to the top and comes out on the roof and sees Yoshi. Giygas watches Oni Link grab Yoshi then run back into the elevator and comes out the front of the building then runs over to the other smash brothers. Oni Link takes out the other item that Master Hand gave him and it turns into a heart container. The heart heals Ness, Marie, Fox, Samus, Yoshi and Riachu. Ness and Marie look scared when they see Oni Link, he stares at them with a dirty look on his face. Oni Link says I'll deal with you after we defeat Giygas. The 7 super smash brothers are all healed and ready for round 2 with Giygas. Giygas' demonic laugh echoes throughout the city once again and the laughing gets louder. Ness, Marie, Fox, Samus, Yoshi and Riachu all cover their ears and drop to their knees in pain. Oni Link lifts his sword up and it starts to glow a light blue. Oni Link fires several blue disks into the sky and they all smash into Giygas' cloud. Giygas yells out in pain then starts to laugh then the screen comes up in his cloud for a 5th time. The screen shows Wigglytuff fighting Mewtwo and her using explosion and sacrificing herself to damage Mewtwo. Giygas attacks Oni Link and he grunts then drops to one knee. The other 6 Smash bros are shocked to see Oni Link didn't faint from 1 attack like everybody else did. Ness yells lets get him! Ness uses PK starstorm 2 on Giygas and Giygas yells out in pain. Marie uses PK shield omega on Ness and Marie. The screen pops up for a 6th time and it shows Mewtwo plunging Metaknights sword into his back and killing him. Giygas attack broke both the shields but Ness and Marie were unharmed. Fox starts shooting at Giygas with his blaster while Samus used her special cube and started charging up her laser canon. Giygas attacks Fox right as Fox uses his deflector shield. The attack shattered the shield and Fox looks concerned. Samus unleashed her huge beam and it smashed into Giygas and he yells out in pain and the cloud starts to flicker for a few seconds. Giygas starts laughing louder and the smash bros have to cover their ears. The screen pops up for the 7th time and it shows Bowser roasting Diddy and Dixie Kong to death. Giygas attacks Samus and she passes out. Yoshi takes out his special cube and uses his special. Yoshi flew towards Riachu and Riachu hopped on his back and Yoshi flew towards Giygas. Just as they get close. Riachu jumps off and uses a close range thunder attack as Yoshi uses his fire breath. Giygas yells out in pain and his cloud flickered even more. Giygas starts to laugh then the screen came up for an 8th time and it shows Ganondorf uses his special attack and killing Master Hand. Giygas attacks Riachu and Yoshi. Riachu tries to dodge with agility but it doesn't work, both Riachu and Yoshi get hit and fall from hundreds of feet in the air. Ness and Marie catch them with their psi before they hit the ground. Ness and Marie put them down gently. Oni Link had been charging up his sword the whole time. Oni Link unleashed a massive blue disk that was about 10 feet wide, towards Giygas. It smashes into the cloud and creates a loud bang and the cloud shrunk to about half its size and started flashing out of control. The screen came up a 9th time and showed Ganondorf charging up his powerful kick and destroying Luigi's rib cage with the attack and killing him. The attack hit Oni Link again and this time he fell to his hands and knees and yelled out in pain but still didn't pass out. Ness and Marie both use PK heal on Riachu and Yoshi. Giygas attacks Ness and Marie again and they don't get their shield up in time and they both get hit and drop to the ground. Fox keeps shooting at Giygas with his blaster while Oni Link launches several blue disks again. It smashes into Giygas and he yells out in pain. The screen comes up a 10th time and it shows Ganondorf booting Kirby into the ground then throwing him off the platform and him falling to his death. Giygas cloud starts to become unstable and starts to fall apart. Giygas speaks in a hard to understand voice. You watched...the previous deaths...time for...a new one! With a huge blast. Giygas cloud explodes and a black beam shot down towards the ground and smashed into Samus and vaporized her. Ness, Marie, Fox, Yoshi and Riachu all watch in horror as they lose another team mate. Ness and Marie quickly use PK heal on everyone. Minutes later a black mist hovers above the ground and turns into a star man that had the colors and face of Giygas. Giygas screams you destroyed most of my power! you may have stopped my reign over the universe but I will kill the rest of you!


	38. 38 Final Battle part 2

Final battle Giygas:

Ness, Marie, Fox, Yoshi, Riachu and Oni Link face off against the new form of Giygas. Giygas first move, he stretches his arm out and punches Oni Link in the face and he goes flying and smashes into a telephone pole and knocks it over. Electricity lights up everywhere. Riachu quickly runs up and uses the electricity as a boost then uses a powerful thunder attack on Giygas but Giygas barely manages to dodge then runs up quickly and boots Riachu in the face and sends him flying and he lands on his face on the concrete. Fox and Yoshi both take their special cube out and use it. Fox lights up firefox and flew towards Giygas, Yoshi grew wings and gained fire breath and extra strength then flew towards Giygas. Giygas dodges Fox then ran towards Yoshi and Yoshi breathed fire at him but Giygas ran through the fire and punched Yoshi in the face and Yoshi went flying but caught himself in mid air and flew upwards. Ness uses PK heal on Oni Link and Oni Link stands up and charges up his sword. Marie uses pray and an item fell from the sky and landed in Fox's hands. The item turned into a beam sword. Fox pushes the button and a yellow beam came out of the handle. Fox runs towards Giygas and starts swinging at him. Giygas keeps dodging until finally Fox swung the beam sword right through him and Giygas yells out in pain. Everyone thought Fox had won but Giygas' 2 halves slowly fused together. Fox starts swinging at Giygas again but Giygas blocks then kicks the beam sword out of Fox's hands then grabs him by the throat and starts shocking him then head butts Fox in the face and gives him a big bruise. Oni Link ran up and body checked Giygas and he stumbled back 5 feet. Oni Link shoots several blue disks at Giygas and he dodges them all but then Oni Link ran up and punched him in the face and sent him flying through a big glass window. The glass shatters and Giygas lands inside the building. Ness uses PK heal on Riachu. Oni Link and Fox start running towards the building and Yoshi flew towards the building. Giygas quickly gets up and hides inside the massive building. Oni Link, Fox and Yoshi enter the building then split up to find Giygas. Oni Link goes one way then Fox and Yoshi go another way. Ness says come on Riachu, we have to go help them. Marie says I'll help you! Ness says we cant risk losing you because of your ability to pray, trust me just stay here. Ness and Riachu quickly run towards the building. Marie prays then an item comes down towards Ness and it was a champions baseball bat. Ness equips it then looks back at Marie and nods. Oni Link finds Giygas in the hallway of a building and ran towards him and kept swinging his sword at him. Giygas grabs Oni Link and slams him in the wall and starts shooting fireballs close range at his face. Fox and Yoshi quickly come around the corner then Fox starts shooting Giygas with his blaster while Yoshi shot fireballs towards Giygas. Giygas ran up and booted Yoshi through a glass window and to the outside of the building but Yoshi stopped in mid air and started hovering beside the building. Fox runs at Giygas while shooting him but the blasts had little effect so Fox uses firefox and flew at Giygas and hit him hard enough to make Giygas grunt in pain. Giygas grabs Fox and knees him in the gut and Fox falls to his feet then Giygas kicks Fox in the head and sends him flying out another glass window and he falls 4 stories and lands on top of a car and caves the roof in then passes out. Ness and Riachu run around the corner and Riachu uses thunderbolt and shocks Giygas and he yells out in pain then Ness runs up and hits Giygas in the face with his new baseball bat and Giygas flew out the window and smashed the ground so hard, he put a big hole in the groud. Ness says Riachu, keep an eye on him while I heal our team mates. Riachu watches the hole in the ground and doesn't see anything move. Ness uses PK heal on Oni Link and Yoshi then Yoshi helps fly them down to where Fox was. Fox was in horrible shape but still alive. Riachu runs up to the hole in the ground the gasps and looks back at Ness and starts yelling at him. Giygas appears behind Marie and Marie quickly turns around but Giygas unleashed a huge black blast and destroys Marie in a split second. Ness starts yelling in anger then runs towards Giygas. Oni Link shouts Ness! You have to heal Fox! Oni Link, Riachu and Yoshi follow Ness into battle. Ness gets within 30 feet of Giygas then yells PK starstorm Omega! The ground starts to shake and car alarms starts to go off and windows shatter in several buildings. Oni Link yells No, Ness! Oni Link, Riachu and Yoshi back off as huge meteors come crashing down from the heavens. Giygas for the first time ever, experiences fear. The comets came crashing down and the blast was so huge, it destroyed most of 4side. The dust settles and Ness looks around and doesn't see Giygas anywhere. He whispers to himself, I got him...then falls onto his stomach and passes out. Oni Link pushes a huge piece of concrete off of him, Riachu had managed to escape the blast in time and Yoshi was hovering in the air but his special ability started to die down and he quickly hovers down as he starts losing his power but his wings give out and he falls 50 feet towards the ground. Riachu runs up and quickly catches him. Oni Link gets up and gets angry and yells, Ness you fool! You wasted so much power on blasting Giygas instead of reviving Fox! you doomed us! Ness opens one eye and says to himself, but it worked, we won didn't we? All of a sudden Giygas appears in the middle of 4side standing next to some collapsed buildings. Ness lay there but felt Giygas' presence. Ness mumbles to himself oh no...Giygas was still standing but had serious damage to him. Oni Link shouts, quickly lets finish him off! Oni link, Riachu and Yoshi ran towards him. Oni Link charges up blue disks and fires them at Giygas, Riachu uses agility and runs around Giygas quickly, Yoshi runs up and uses an egg bomb but misses Giygas. Giygas disappears and the others cant seem to find him. Giygas appears behind Yoshi and turns his arm into a spike and drives it through Yoshi's heart. Yoshi spits up blood then drops dead. Riachu runs at Giygas and goes to use thunder punch but Giygas dodges then boots him in the back of the head and sends him flying. Oni Link gets angry then starts swinging at Giygas. Giygas dodges all the attacks until Oni Link kicks him in the face and he goes flying into a broken down building. Oni Link jumps through the air and charges up his sword then swings it at Giygas and it cuts right through him and he yells out in pain but his body once again, came back together. Giygas grabs Oni Link by the throat then charges up an ice aura and freezes him then punches him in the face and broke the ice and Oni Link landed on his back and stopped moving. Giygas walks over to Oni Link laying on the ground then he reaches down and grabs Oni Link's face. Giygas starts trying to rip Young Link's mask off but it had become a permanent part of him. Giygas tries harder to rip it off and Oni Link yells out in pain. Giygas rips the mask off but part of Young Link's face came with it and it gashed Young Link's face open and he started bleeding all over the place. Young Link yells out in pain and tries to cover his face but Giygas kicks Young Link in the gut and sends him flying. Young Link falls on his back with blood all over the place. Giygas crushes the fierce deity mask with one hand then walks over to finish off Young Link. Riachu uses thunder and it crashes into Giygas and he yells out in pain then his body starts to dissipate for a few seconds. Giygas starts absorbing the thunder and Riachu felt his body start to get weak but he knew he was doing serious damage to Giygas so he kept going. Giygas starts trying to overload Riachu with his own thunder. Riachu and Giygas both try to overpower one another until finally Riachu starts to fry. Riachu knew he was about to die so he slowly walks up to Giygas in the middle of their lightning battle then when he was only about 5 feet away, his body finally gave out and Riachu exploded, killing himself and damaging Giygas. Giygas dropped to the ground and stopped moving and his body started flashing in and out of existence. Fox had awoke but was still unable to move and in a lot of pain. Young Link was bleeding to death and Ness was still passed out from using to many PK points.


	39. 39 Final Battle 3 (end)

Final battle Giygas:

Ness lay on the ground and could sense there were only 3 of them left. He thinks to himself, how could I have messed up so badly, we can't win now...Marie talks to him with her mind. Ness...don't give up just yet. You can still win. Ness replies Marie I'm so sorry, I messed up...I was just so mad. Marie says don't worry about that right now. Ness says, Giygas is still alive? she replies yes. Ness says I can't beat him alone. She replies Young Link and Fox are still alive, you must hurry and go heal them. Ness replies but I used all my PK points. Marie says not quite, you should have enough to give both of them a weak PK heal and atleast get them up and moving. Ness says ok, he quickly runs over to Young Link then uses a weak PK heal and Young Link stops yelling out in pain but his face was still in rough shape. All of a sudden Giygas gets up. Young Link says quickly, go heal Fox! Young Link puts on the Goron mask and turns into the goron and while he was in goron form, his face was healed. Goron Link then rolls towards Giygas. Ness quickly runs over to where Fox was but his PK starstorm omega had destroyed the whole city and the car Fox fell into had been destroyed. A ghostly image of Marie appeared and she pointed to a spot next to aa destroyed building. Ness ran up and saw Fox's boot sticking out of some concrete rubble. He quickly removed the concrete chunks and pulls Fox out then uses the last of his pk points to use a weak heal on Fox. Fox stands up but was in rough shape. He looks over and sees Goron Link battling Giygas. Fox asks where is everybody? Ness replies its just us 3...Fox shouts What!? Ness replies I know...you and Young Link are both in rough shape and I don't have any pk points left, but we can't give up, Giygas is almost dead. After Goron Link managing to land a few blows and do more damage to Giygas, Giygas extends his arm and grabs Goron Link by the throat then throws him into the sky and he comes crashing down and loses his goron mask and his face starts to hurt really bad again. Fox takes out his beam sword and ignites it then yells come on! Let's go help him! Ness takes out his champion baseball bat and follows Fox. Young Link was laying on the ground holding his face then looked up and saw Giygas running towards him. Every few seconds, the image of Giygas was cutting out, it seemed like he was almost finished. Before Giygas could get to Young Link, Ness and Fox ran in front of Giygas. Ness faces Giygas with his baseball bat while Fox helped Young Link stand up. Giygas creates a sword out of dark matter. Fox takes out his beam sword again. Young Link puts his zora mask on and turned into Zora Link. Zora Link's fins stick out more and become razor sharp. Giygas, Ness, Fox and Young Link all battle with melee weapons. The battle goes on for a good 10 minutes and weather elements start going crazy. The wind picks up, it starts to rain, lightning fills the sky and small earthquakes happen and the ground starts to split in some areas and lava comes out of the cracks. Zora Link shoots his fins at Giygas then Giygas dodges and Ness comes at him with his baseball bat and misses. Fox snuck up from behind and stabbed Giygas through the back with his beam sword and Giygas yells out in pain and starts to disipate even more. Giygas grabs the handle of the beam sword and throws it away then stabs Fox through the gut with his dark matter sword and Fox fell to the ground holding his bleeding side. Zora Link sliced Giygas with his sharp fins and he yells out in pain then Giygas grabbed Zora Link by the face and started to squeeze with force. Zora Link's mask cracked and he turned back into Young Link then Giygas kicked him and sent him flying. Ness cracked Giygas in the back of the head with the bat that Marie had given him then Giygas eyes started to shoot out black and red lights and he screams in a different tone this time and it freaks out the remaining 3 super smash brothers. Giygas charges up his sword and stabs Ness through the heart and Ness drops dead. Giygas loses more of his powers and no longer has his gas form but just the body of the star man. Fox and Young Link both see Ness get killed and get angry then stand up. Fox was bleeding a lot from his side and he struggled to stand. Young Link's face was bleeding again and he lost all his masks. Giygas says curse you super smash brothers! My reign over the universe is over! At the very least, I won't lose this fight! He yells PK fire omega! Young Link jumps out of the way but Fox gets blasted by PK fire and he sets fire and yells out in pain and goes flying. Young Link looks angry then runs after Giygas and starts swinging his sword at him. Young Link cuts Giygas a dozen times and he yells out in pain then uses PK freeze omega close range and freezes Young Link. Giygas steps back then charges up PK thunder omega. The thunder clouds get more intense as Giygas gets ready to finish of Young Link. Young Link tries to break free of the ice but he can't. Giygas yells PK thunder omega! Fox's beam sword ignites in behind Giygas and goes through his heart. Young Link breaks free of the ice and runs at Giygas then swings his sword and cuts his head off. The PK thunder omega came crashing down and killed Fox and Young Link.

Fox and Young Link wake up in Master Hands dimension and they see Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Kirby, Metaknight, Samus, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness and Marie all standing with Master Hand. Master Hand shouts you did it! It was so close but you actually did it! I told you, you would win if you stuck together, it took everything you had and help from others and a lot of luck but Giygas is officially dead. Fox and Young Link high five. Mario asks so what happens now? Master Hand replies everything resets, you all go back to what you were doing before all this happened, but this time if I'm right, you should all defeat your enemies. All 16 super smash brothers shake hands and wish each other luck and say thanks to Master Hand. Master hand then opens up the 7 different dimensions. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi go into the Mario dimension. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong go back into the Donkey Kong dimension. Kirby and Metaknight go into the Kirby dimension. Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon go into the outer space dimension. Pikachu and Jigglypuff go into the Pokemon dimension. Ness and Marie go into the Earthbound dimension. Only Young Link was left. Master Hand and Young Link stay silent. After a few moments Young Link speaks and says I know...everything resets, that means I go back to wandering in the lost woods as a Stalfos...Master Hand replies yes...unfortunately I only have the power to reset everything and have it exactly as it was. Young Link says thats ok I understand. I'm just happy I was able to help everybody one more time. Master Hand says you are a true hero, other Link's will be born and live in your foot steps for many generations to come.

Young Link goes back into the lost woods to accept his destiny. As Young Link sits next to the tree stump and starts turning into a Stalfos again, he hears a fairy in the distance and looks up and sees Navy fly towards him. Navy floats down and lands on Link's shoulder. Young Link says, I finally found you.

Young Link accept his fate but other Link's are born to fight evil in newer generations to come, all other smash bros defeat their enemy and have a happy ending...eccept for Slippy who gets his dumbass caught again and gets tortured to death again. The End.


End file.
